A Bad Boy Can Change A Good Girl Forever
by kittykute
Summary: Roxas is the local pot smoking skater. Namine is the school sweetheart. Thier social groups are like night and day. But can the King of Skaters and the Queen of Innocence learn that love isn't a subject, but an art? RoxasxNamine SoraxKairi OCxOC
1. Don't Tell My Girlfriend

Antiseptic

By .kittykute

A/N: MEH! Major writers block on _**This is What Happens When Love Gets In The Way**_. While I was reading more RoxasxNamine Fanfictions, I stumbled across this one and got an idea for it.

I'm NOT discontinuing my other work, though.

"Sniff, sniff," she huddled closer to her sweater. The cold autumn wind seemed to blow right through the heavy fabric.

Namine stood up to go inside when she heard the sound of wheels rolling across the pavement. She turned.

_**Hey, isn't that that kid in my homeroom that's always late after lunch? **_She wondered to herself. Yes, Roxas was the teenage heartthrob the girls when crazy for at school. His skateboard was his life. Skating up and down the sidewalks at lunch with his friends, Sora and Heyner while Demyx and Axel came up behind them on bikes. Twice had he knocked her down and continued to roll on without saying sorry.

"Oh, don't worry about it Namine," Her best friend Kairi soothed. But Namine knew she had designs on Roxas's cousin, Sora. True, he was cute but he wasn't exactly the smartest cookie in the jar. Roxas, on the other hand could carry out an intelligent conversation for at least an entire period. Namine smiled while Kairi stayed on the phone. Namine had been secretly drawing Roxas on is board for the longest time now. She didn't think that she liked him, but he was sure interesting to draw.

"Namine? What are you doing? Sketching?" Kairi asked, Namine out down her sketch book and smiled through the phone.

"Nah, so did you get your Socials done?"

Roxas came roaring up the street while Namine sat down on her porch swing that hadn't seen a lick of paint for years. His spiky _**chatlin **_hair was almost a golden yellow as the sun hit down on it, making it seem darker. Their eyes caught for a second, wavering Roxas's attention. His board caught a rock and he stumbled down on his shoulder, the momentum carrying him across the cement, tumbling and finally stopping. Namine gasped and stood up.

He wasn't moving.

Abandoning her sweater and sketch book, and jumped all four familiar steps and ran for Roxas's motionless body. Once she reached him, he had begun to stir. His arms and face were covered in scratches and pulled skin Namine fell to her knees, scratching her own knees.

"Roxas, are you alright?" His beautiful eyes opened up and stared at her, it was if he was looking straight past her.

"Roxas?" She asked again, she felt tears swell in her eyes. Tears? Why was she crying for this heartless fellow pupil? His eyes widened in shock.

"Where's my board?" Namine shut her eyes and smiled sympathetically.

"It's by the curb, are you ok?" He says up and noticed the pretty blond over him.

"Yeah…" He answered and stood up. He limped over to his board and picked it up and groaned as he came up again.

"You know what? Come in… I'll fix you up." It was more of a question then a command. He turned around and laughed in her face.

"Aren't you one of those possessed fangirls of mine? Sorry, but I've had my share of groupies for a long time." He continued to walk along to the side walk and started to limp in the opposite direction. Namine knew how to deal with him.

"Fine. Bleed to death, see if I care." She turned on her heel, making her hair fan out behind her. Sure enough, he sighed.

"Ok, maybe I need a band aid or two." He gave in. Namine walked up her steps and held open her door for him to come in.

Namine's house was pretty old, her grandparents owned it. Her mother was up stairs in her study, she had her soothing music blaring so loud she couldn't hear an atomic bomb drop. Namine sat him down at the kitchen table as she reached atop the fridge and grabbed the first aid kit. Her older brother, Cloud walked in. He took a look at Roxas and mumbled;

"Bringing home another lost puppy, Namine? What did Mother say last time?"

"Mother needn't have known if you hadn't opened your big mouth, jerk." She retaliated quickly, Cloud seemed impressed and went into the fridge for a pop. He left without another word.

Namine filled the kettle with water and put the tweezers in a bowl to sterilize. Roxas stayed quiet as she unpacked the First Aid Kit and took out cotton balls and antiseptic for the cuts.

"Is… it gonna hurt?" Namine took a look at him. The kettle boiled.

"Yes, it's going to sting but at least you won't have to get amputated." She spoke as if he was a three year old. She poured some hot water into the bowl and waited for a minute. She dumped the hot water and dried the tweezers off. She sat down at the table and poured some antiseptic into the same bowl. Namine fitted a cotton swab into the tweezers, dipped it and told Roxas to put out his arm.

"Take a deep breath," He did as he was told and Namine started to swab his cuts over with the cotton ball. He bit his tongue until it was over.

"So, aren't you supposed to be some expert skater? Why did you fall?" Namine was wrapping his arm in clean gauze.

"I was looking at you…" He mumbled, Namine laughed and secured the gauze with tape.

"Oh really? Are you being truthful or are you just covering for yourself?" Roxas took his arm away. She was finished with him anyways.

"Thanks for the first aid." He grabbed his board and walked out the door. Namine followed him out, and just as he walked out the screen door, he turned around as quick as a flash and kissed her on the lips. His lips tasted of blood and salt but she didn't care.

It was blissful.

When they parted, Roxas gave her a thumbs up.

"Make sure you don't tell my girlfriend I just did that."

"You have a girlfriend?" Her heart sank.

"Yeah, but when you meet her, make sure you tell me her name." Namine laughed and watched as he skated down the street and out of sight. She sighed in content ness and shut the main door.

"ROXAS AND NAMINE! SITTING IN A TREE! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!!!" Cloud chimed from atop the stairs. Namine turned around and threw the tweezers she wielded in her hand.

"GO AWAY!!!"

_**A/N: THANK YOU!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_**.kittykute **_


	2. School Life

Antiseptic

Chapter TWO

School Life

A/N: I was looking at my reviews for my stories and my reviewers said that I should continue my story, but of course, I have a detication! To _**KytoDestiny**_ and _**Tammi Super Girl **_! I deticate this story to you two because it was your idea! If you have any ideas, please message me!

Love,

.kittykute

THE day after Namine fixed up Roxas, it was Monday, another school day. From her bed, Namine sat up and yawned. She was tired from the night before. Beside her bed on her table was her sketchbook, a blush came to her cheeks. She had drawn pictures of Roxas that night. In this sketch, he was leaning up agenst a cobbled wall in his school uniform. His top two buttons were un-done and his tie wasn't so nicely done up. His face was turned to his left so his bangs danced over his beautiful blue eyes, and his lips looked pressed together, as if he had just heard something terrible, it also refelcted in his eyes the pain he was in. A smile was on Namine's lips. He was so beautiful.

_**Make sure you don't tell my girlfriend that I just did that**_, a frown formed on her face. So he DID have a girlfriend. Namine sighed and took a look at her clock. It read 7:36. Her azure eyes turned downcast. Time to start another day. She showered and dressed in her school uniform, a blue and black plaid skirt and white blouse with a matching tie to her skirt. To her dismay, she opened her bathroom drawer and found that her straightener wasn't there.

"Cloud..." She seethed and slammed the drawer shut.

"CLOUD!" she shouted, but no reply came. He must have left for school already. With downcast eyes, she pulled on some knee high socks and looted her room for everything she might need for school. Messenger bag, cell phone, sketch book... it was fall, so it would be the perfect time to start drawing the trees. She took along her Socials homework and threw it lazily into her bag. She looked around for some money, but found none. Cloud was so damn sneaky and deprived of money that he probably would steal her pads if they were of value. The day was already starting to become a crap one.

Down the stairs she clambered and looked at the hall clock. She yawned. 7:55. Kairi would be knocking on her door any minute now. From the coffee pot, she poured some coffee and sucked it back, black. It woke her up. She smiled, re-engergized. Looking around for anything else she might have missed she went int othe front hall and put on her shoes and opened the door and walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AFTER a very boring walk to school, Namine started her long trek down the hill to her school. It wasn't steep, although it was long.

Twilight Town in the morning was very quiet except for the occasional laughter of kids going to school. THe morning light poured over the hall houses and shops setting eerie shadows over the streets. Bored, Namine took her cell phone out of her pocket. She groaned, she had forgotton to charge it the night before. She cursed to herself and then stopped. She could hear the sound of plastic wheels over the cobble stones. She turned and gasped. Heading right for her was a blond figure, but before she had time to move, the figure collided with her and Namine toppled back and hit her back on the red brick wall behind her. She groaned.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Namine." A hand ws extended to her. She looked up. It was Roxas! She gaped a bit and stood up o nher own accord. He was dressed in his school uniform, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a black backpack strewn over his shoulders. His tie was undone and so was a button on his shirt. Somehow, he managed to wear jeans at school when they were supposed to wear dress pants.

"So, are you ok?" He asked. He had never even bothered to even stop when he collided with her before.

"I'll survive," She asnwered. Roxas nodded his head.

"Off to school I see. Where's that redhead? Don't you usually walk with her?" Namine shook her head.

"Kairi? Yeah, she usually walks with me. Maybe she hitched a ride with somebody." Roxas kicked up his board.

"Do you care to walk with me?" He questioned. Namine shrugged.

"We go to the same school," She hastily said. This made Roxas laugh.

"Right. I've never really noticed you before. You're so quiet that you kind of fade off into the background. What's with that?" Namine shrugged and started to gather up all the things that fell from her bag. She picked up her sketchbook and a paper flew out of it. Roxas quickly dove for it. Namien was about to grab it back when he opened it. Thankfully, it wasn't a sketch of him, but of a beautiful sunset that she saw from her bedroom window a couple days prior.

"Ahh! This is why you're so quiet. You're an artist, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I draw. What do you do? Sing?" She joked.

"Actually, yeah, I do." He replied in a serious tone. Namine's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Roxas handed her back her sketch. They began to walk.

"You're very, very good, you know tha right?" Namine smiled. All her art teachers and anybody who had seen her work told her this. But every time she heard this, she felt fake. There were a million people who were better at this then she was.

"Thanks, but I think I could do better," They turned down Tupper St. and saw that their school was dead ahead. Roxas shook his head.

"No, seriously. You're AWESOME and I don't mean to say it because I like you," A blush appeared in Namine's cheeks.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Roxas continued to chatter on.

"Speaking of whcih, what were you drawing yesterday when you fixed me up?" A deeper shade of red hinted on the apples of Namine's cheeks.

"Nothing special, just the street, I guess." Roxas nodded his head but made an , "Ahh"ing noise that hinted that he didn't belive her. They crossed to the other side of the walk and stopped at the fence.

Twilight's High was the local High school that all of the local teenagers attended. It was an old building, (It was there since Twilight Town was first a city-state,) and many generations of families were educated there. The building was of the reddest brick with white pillars and black wire fencing. It had two entrences, one for boys and one for girls to keep the tradition of the older days alive. But, thankfully, the classes were split boys and girls. Roxas rubbed his head and shifted his backpack.

"So, umm... see you in homeroom I guess." He said, Namine nodded.

"Yeah, see you then." Roxas smiled and turned down the sidewalk that led to the back parking lot. Namine's smile faded. Usually, this was where the skaters, emos and goths hung out. And the stoners. Namine shuddered. She knew was he was going to do.

As you all know, skateboarders fall. And with falling, comes pain. And to dull the pain, must of them used weed to calm themselves. Namine turned her back. She hoped that Roxas's wasn't one of them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ROXAS skated to the back of the school and jumped of his board and kicked it up. All his friends were there leaning up agenst the backwall and talking.

"Hey, Roxas! Nice of you to join us, we were gonna light up without you for a second there," Roxas laughed.

"Very funny especially when I'm the one with the stash," From his pocket, Roxas took out a small Zip-Lock bag with three funny tufts of green plant inside of it. Also inside the bag were some white papers and a tiny pair of silver sisscors. He threw it over to Axel.

"Great, from your cousin again?" Roxas nodded.

"Yeah," He replied. Axel started to open the bag and sift through the contents.

"So, did you bring a light?"

"Shit!" Roxas cursed. Axel groaned. Sora and Demyx who were also there started to curse.

"Dumbass," Demyx seethed.

"How do you smoke a joint without a light?" Sora said sarcasticly.

"No problem, Roxas'll just go home and get a light," Roxas sighed. From his pocket, he threw Axel a yellow lighter.

"Found one," He murmured. Axel grinned.

"There, was that so hard?" He asked. Axel sat down agenst the wall.

"Demyx, look out." Axel commanded. Demyx sighed and walked over to the corner and leaned up agenst the wall there.

"You're also late, Roxas. Which girl were you walkign with? Milly isn't here yet,"

"Oh, yeah. I'm still dating her, aren't I?" Roxas smirked.

"All she's really good for anyway is a good run in the sack, not girlfriend material." He replied. Sora dropped his sandwich.

"'A good run in the sack'? One, she's _**beautiful**_. Who wouldn't want to go out with her? Second. You've done it!?" Sora demanded. Roxas shrugged.

"So what? It's not as if I'm a virgin anyways," Axel laughed.

"Little Roxas has finally had his run with Miss. America. Congrads, man."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Roxas questioned. Axel finished rolling the smoke.

"Jesus, what's with you, Roxas? Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Roxas tissed and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sora cried out.

"I'm going to class. Maybe I won't get a detention today," He replied. Sora watched as his younger cousin ran away with skateboard in hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

NAMINE sat down in her classroom and pulled out her sketchbook. All she could think about the entire morning was Roxas and when he stormed into class 15 minutes late, smelling of weed and with an angered face, she couldn't help ask what's wrong with him. Namine sat in the back corner of the classroom with Roxas one isle over to her right. While the teacher was doing roll call, Namine threw her pencil over to Roxas's feet. He barely noticed. Namine got up and bent down to pick it up when she whispered to him;

"What's wrong?"

"Piss off," He replied without moving his eyes. Hurt swam in Namine's stomach. She slithered away and sat back down in her seat. Just as she sat down, the classroom door opened. Standing in the doorway was Milly Kensiagwa, the transfer girl from Highlands.

"Hello, Nurse!" She cried out stupidly and strolled int othe classroom.

"Miss. Kenisagwa do you have a late slip?" The kind homeroom teacher asked.

"So I look like I have one?" She replied nastily and took her seat. Kairi who was sitting infront of Namine, leaned backwards to get Namine's attention.

"Trouble's arrived," She said. Namine nodded. Milly's reputation had spread over the entie school. She was a drunken party girl with a quick tongue and a taste for cocaine. She hiked up her skirt, rarely ever did up all thr buttons of her shirt and wore no socks or pantyhose. She reeked of cheap perfume and sex, yet every guy in the entire school was after her. She was an easy lay and she's been with half the guys and teachers, probably in the entire school. Namine was a nice girl. Milly was a slut. Namine got good grades. Milly flirted with every male teacher.

Milly turned her body around and crossed her legs, letting her panties show as she turned in her seat and adressed Roxas.

"Roxas! You left something at my house last night! You were in such a hurry to leave I didn't even have time to finish you off! What happened?" Namine sucked in her breath so quickly she started to wheeze. Milly noticed this and tohught that Namine was going agenst her.

"What's wrong, bitch? Choked on your own tongue?" Half the female class laughed.

"Go shove it, Milly!" Kairi defended. Milly turned her gaze to her.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do, you stupid ass hillbilly?"

"Lay off!" Namine shouted.

"Look, I know how to deal with your type of girl. You're all tough until I get you alone and I get the shit kicked out of you--"

"Just leave her alone. She doesn't know what she's talking about," Roxas piped.

"Drop it." Namine gasped a little. Why was he being so mean?

"Fine," Milly replied. Kairi huffed and turned to Namine.

"You OK?" She asked. Namine nodded but kept her head down. She felt like crying. As soon as the class ended, Namine grabbed her stuff and ran to the Gym where class was next. Roxas didn't bother to show until the guys left for the wrestling room down the hall. Roxas couldn't participate anywasy because he wasn't changed so he sat on a chair on the stage and watched the girls play vollyball.

At the begining of class, Namine and Kairi went into the locker room and changed. Kairi in a pink tank top and black capris and Namine in a black tank top and black leggings. It was then did Namine notice that Roxas was on the stage, watching them.

"Hey, look!" Some of the girls whispered. Most of the girls in the entire class had a crush on Roxas and gathered around him, but when Milly stepped out from the change room in cheeky shorts and a halter top, all the girls that were around Roxas, fled. She jumped onto the stage and settled herself down on his lap and they practtically looked as if they were doing each other. Namine looked away.

"As I've said before, what a total whore," Kairi rthymed. Namine smiled.

"You're my partner, right?"

"Always!" Kairi replied and slung her arm around Namine's shoulders. This made Namine feel if not not a little bit better. The teacher called out it would be two on two, so three games were on with four girls in one game. Kairi and Namine were natural volyball players. They were quick and had awesome serves. Namine would never be on a team, although Kairi was on the vollyball team, the basketball team and the badminton team. They spread each out on the court and awaited for their challengers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter Two of Anitceptic. I hope you all liked it! Please review and be nice! I like feedback ,weither it be good or bad so please let me know what I can do to make this story better! Thanks!!!

.kittykute


	3. Have You Ever Been Past Second Base?

Chapter THREE

Have You Ever Been To Second Base?

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! Love you all people!

.kittykute

NAMINE liked gym class because she was always working at her best. She didn't mind sweating so much because they were allowed showers in Gym, but the thing she liked most was just moving around. Namine usually wasn't very atheletic, but vollyball was the time when she shined. (Haha... I'm not very athletic myself, but I LOVE vollyball,) She could serve with the best of them and had a wicked backhand.

Kairi and her became partners and playd doubles. On the other side of the net was Milly and some other girl from the other class named Talia. (Random name, o.O.) Namine took her stance on the right side of her courtside with the ball in her hand. Talia was chewing bubble gum and popped a big pink bubble. Milly laughed some type of bitchy laugh that made Kairi's and Namine's blood boil.

"Are you gonna hit it, or stand there like some type of lesbian ogler?"

The girls were cheering for Kairi and Namine as she threw the ball up in the air and hit it hard. She could feel the fabric hit hard on her palm as the ball flew over the net and onto the oppisite side of the court.

With a fisted hand, Milly came up close to the net and spiked it hard down onto the floor. It bounced off the ground and Kairi caught it.

"First to 10, two points each score?" Kairi offered.

"I'll give you a hanicap, if you want it." Milly sneered.

"Go shove it," Kairi murmured to Namine, who smiled. Kairi threw the ball over to Milly who tossed it ti Talia. She served the ball well and it got over the net, but with a shout of "Mine!" Namine dived for the ball and hit it back over the net in a fury of strength. Milly hit it back over with great force that Kairi dived for it, hit it so that it went over the net, but Kairi tripepd over her own feet and fel on her back. Namine saw the glazed over look in Milly's eyes as she grabbed the ball from the air threw it up and spiked it over the net, hard. Kairi gasped as the ball crashed on her face with a bone crunching curdle. Namine gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. The ball swirved off from Kairi's face as she howled in either pain or fury. Blood was seeping from her nose in slow rivers that stained her pink tank top.

Milly started a howling laugh. Namine rushed over to her best friend and screamed over to Milly.

"You heartless bitch! (It was the first time she had ever swarn infront of anybody like that,) What's your freaking problem?!"

"You, you stupid slut! Get your eyes off of Roxas! He's _**mine**_!"

"You can take the stupid asshole! I don't want him!" The Gym teacher came over and broke up the fight, but Milly persisted with her hateful words.

"You better watch out, bitch! I'll get you because girls like you are only good for stomping!"

"I'll belive that when I see it, Milly. Go back to your cess pool or whatever box you live in now," Milly opened her mouth to retort, but the teacher pushed her out of the Gym and commanded her to go to the office. Namine turned and hugged Kairi, who was crying in pain.

"I think she broke my nose! Oh, my God, Namine!"

"Shh, it's ok." Namine comforted, stealing a quick glance, Namine looked to the stage. No trace of Roxas was there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ROXAS caught Milly as she was walking to her locker.

"Why did you do that for? I thought you hated Namine?" Roxas questioned. Milly smiled and opened her lock.

"You should know already, Roxas. I wanna get her and I wanna get her good. She just.. pisses me off so much.I got that stupid fucking red head whore because I don't like her either. She's a two faced cock sucker," She added. Taking her coat from her locker. Once she locked it, she pressed up agnest her locker and grabbed Roxas's shirt and brought his lips to hers in a heat of passion. With his hands on the locker doors on either side of her head, they continued to passionatly kiss until they both came up for air.

"So... you skipping and coming home with me or are you staying here? Fighting makes me so hot I just wanna rip my clothes off and bang the closest living thing," Roxas smield deviously.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I obviously can't stay here," Milly gave him a sexy smile.

"I love you, you know that?" She grabbed onto his tie and brung him close to her lips again. Roxas couldn't help but ask himself if he really loved her back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

IT was offical, Kairi broke her nose. Crying, Kairi pushed her way through the whispering studetns and made her way to the office with Namine clutching her hand. THe secritary called the ambulence and Kairi was sent off to the hospital while Namine stayed at school.

Namine watched as the sirening ambulance carted Kairi off. The wind swept up agnest Namine's arms, leting goosebumps shiver along her arms. She shut her eyes and imagined a boys storng arms circling around her, drawing her tight. When she opened her eyes, his presence was gone. Namine turned around and headed back into the school.

After she changed and got into Math, period three, she sadly noticed that he wasn't there, and neither was Milly. Namine sighed as she gathered her stuff from the inside of her desk and prepared for the lesson. Time seemd to fly by so quick that when Namine blinked, the bell rang and the students filed out. Looking confused, she was flagged by Olette and Hayner. (THANK GOD THAT I HAVE LEBREZIE FOR A SPELLING PERSON!!! LOVE YOU GIRL!!!) Namine walked towards them lookingslightly dazed.

"Hey,"

"Hey," Namine replied. Olette frowned.

"I saw what Milly did to Kairi. What an evil slut! Thank God she left I saw her and Roxas leaving last break," A small light appeared in Namine's eyes.

"You OK?" Hayner asked, smiling Namine nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm OK. So, what class do you have next? I've got Computers."

"Same here!" Hayner exlaimed, Olette groaned.

"Damn, I've got Math with Pratt. His eyes are SO shiftly it scares me," Quickly, Namine dug out her answerws from last class.

"Here, Lett take mine," Olette seemed lightly confused.

"You sure, Namine?"

"Knock yourself out," Olette took the folded paper.

"Thanks, Namie. Now don't you guys have too much fun without me!" Hayner laughed.

"It's no party with out you, Olette. Catch you on the flip side," A slight blush in her cheeks, Olette disappeared into Math. Exhauling, Hayner grinned at Namine.

"Let's go before we get into shit by Miss Burns." Together, Hayner and Namine ran to Computers class without another second to spare. They sat down together infront of the window and turned on their monitors and started thier lesson.

Miss. Burns, the computers, grade 10-11 science and girls gym teacher, was a thin blonde with straight hair, glasses and freckles that dotted her face. She was 26 years old and never had a harsh word to anybody. She started the lessons when Namine raised her hand.

"... so when that window pops up, make sure you only have three bars at the bottom max... yes, Namine?" Namine straightened her back.

"May I open the window?" Miss Burns nodded. Namine stood up and leaned over her computer to open the bay window. She unhooked the brass latch and pushed upen the window. She took a quick look, then stopped. Roxas was hopping into the school on the oppisite side of her, through a window on the south wing. Her throat scorched dry and she bit her lip. Namine sat down and watched form her seat how Roxas slithered into the room and fell. She watched for a second to see if he got up again, but after two or so minutes, he hadn't stood up.

_**Maybe he crawled out... **_maybe not. Namine raised her hand again.

"Yes, Namine?"

"May I please to to the bathroom?" Miss. Burns sighed and nodded her head.

"Make it quick," Namine scooted from her chair and rushed out of the class with unnessicary swiftness.

Twilight's High was split up into three parts; The Lawton wing which was named after the schools founder, the Cathedrial Wing and the South Wing where all the B.A boys had their classes. Namine sneaked over to the South Wing's enterance and stopped. The two heavy wooden doors looked forbidden looking. Swallowing her saliva, Namine entered.

The place was nothing of marvel, just a hallway with seven or eight doors on either side streching down a dark oak panelled hallway. Taking long striding steps, Namine walked her way over to the door where the classroom was that Roxas had fallen in. She looked through the small peek hole and low and behold was Roxas, laying on the floor, blankly staring at the ceiling. Swallowing again, Namine turned the knob and entered. the room was nothing special, blackboard, desks... and Roxas lying on the floor. He turned his head.

"Stalker," He murmured.

"Why did you crawl through the window? There are doors you know," She scolded. Roxas laughed.

"All the doors have video cameras, blondie. They would be asking questions," 'They' as in the teachers.

"So? You didn' have to do to extreames. You didn't do such a good job since I saw you." Roxas chuckled.

"You see everything, don't you? Then again, even the cleverest of minds sometimes don't get the whole picture." Namine quirked an eye brow.

"Anyways, help me up. I think I busted something," Outsreaching her hand, Namine helped Roxas up. H grunted as he shook off the dirt from his shirt. A stench of sweat and excretment flowed from him. Namine's nose shriveled and Roxas noticed.

"You notice everything don't you? What's the matter, you've never smelt sex before?" Namine stopped breathing. He and Milly...?

"You're disgusting." She sneered. Roxas laughed again.

"So I guess you're a virgin too? Haha. I'm sorry, but you're funny. I knew you were stuck up but I never thought you were _**that **_innocent."

"Is there sometihng wrong with still being a virgin?" Namine fired back. Roxaso nly continued to laugh.

"So you are? Great. Have you ever had a boyfriend at least? Have you ever made it past _**first **_base?" Sure, Namine had had boyfriends and when she was out with them, they had toyed with her breasts and attemped to put their hand between her legs, but other then that she had never been anywhere with a boy. When she gave no asnwer, Roxas only smirked.

"Of course, Namine the discreet virgin. God, wait till Milly hears this one..."

"You WON'T tell her!" Namine demanded, and in a fury, she added.

"What's with you? You were so much more nicer before you went out with Milly this morning! God, if I knew that walking with you to school would cause this much trouble, I would have stayed home!" Roxas only smirked himself.

"Not everybody in this world will be nice to you, Namine. I hope you know that. And what I tell my girlfriend is my own bussiness, not your own. I can see hate written on your face. That's good. Maybe you should channel it into thinking of a way to improve your lifestyle."

"SHUT UP!" Namien fired.

"You're so aggrevating!"

"Why, thank you." Roxas returned. Staggering, he made his way over to the door, then he fell and regained his step. Realization came to Namine; he was blown out of his mind. Dead stoned. Namine sighed.

"Come talk to me when you're sober,"

"Namine, do me a favor?" He actually sounded serious, so Namine turned as she was leaving.

"Go get fucked," Namine turned on her heel and stomped out, making sure she hid her tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I DIDN'T know that one guy could be so mean," Namine said to Hayner and Olette at lunch time. They were outside on the circular metal tables. Olette was munching on on some A & W fries and Hayner had a Slirpee in his hand, Namine was half way through some sausage roll when she broke down.

"Don't worry about it, Namie. Guys are pricks, you know that." Olette reasoned.

"Hey!" Hayner exclaimed, but he was left unheeded.

"I just... I was nice to him, so, so nice to him and this, I hate this hellhole! It's a dank cesspool of hell and I want to leave it!" She demanded. Olette put a comforting hand on her shoulder and patted her arm.

"It's OK, I assure you. He was stoned, right? So he probably didn't know what he was saying..." Namine wasn't listening. Out form behind the school rolled Roxas along with his cousin, Sora and Axel on his BMX bike. On Roxas's back was a guitar case and his skateboard was in his hand. In rage, Namine stood up.

"Namine..." Olette whispered. Hayner knew what was coming a mile away and grabbed at Namine's arm, but he missed. Abandoning her lunch, Namine darted over the back field over to where Roxas and his friends were standing. Sora was holding onto a cigerette, the smoke dancing about the group like smokey confetti. Sora slapped Axel's arm and he looked up. A smile came onto Axel's ruby colored lips.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss. Goodie from 12C. Namine, why do you grace up with your presence?" His words were caked with sarcasm. Namine ignored Axel, she was just starting to scold Roxas when he held up his hand.

"If you're here to yell at me, you're wasting your time. F.Y.I, I can see Milly walking down 118th Ave to come and smoke a joint with us. Unless you want your ass kicked and cuts all over your pretty face, I'd advise you to leave."

"So, I won't leave until I talk to you." Her words sounded forced and slurred. Roxas took a nervous glance over his shoulder and took Namine's arm.

"Fine, we'll talk. But make it quick, she's coming." He guided her towards the parking lot.

"Not too long with her, eh, Roxas! Be gentle!" Axel added.

"Fuck off, Axel." Roxas threw over his shoulder. Disgust wavered in Namine's features.

When they reached a battered looking Jeep, Roxas dove behind it and crouched down and pulled Namine down with him.

"You wanna talk? Then we have to talk like this." Namine opened her mouth to speak, but Roxas shh'd her.

"Not too loud. But before you piss on me, I'm sorry, OK? I said some really retarded things, and I'm like that when I'm wasted. Please forgive me and I really, really want to get ot know you," His words made Namine forget all her anger towards him and all of her pain of being teased. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"But under the circumstances, I can't been seen with you around her. I love Milly and I don't want to loose her. You must understand that?" Unexpected sadness crept within her. She nodded.

"I can't smile at you in the hallways and I'll ask how are you, I can't talk to you or.." He trailed off.

"Our groups are so entirely different, Namine. I live off of weed and skateboarding and you're the sweet beautiful girl who is so untouchable that I don't want my own world to fuck with yours, sorry, personal habit," He added when he swore.

"And make it become contaminated. Look, I'm sorry. I know maybe you wanted to know me and fix me, but it's impossible. I'm like a broken skate wheel; fun to play with, but totally deadly when you light on fire. I'm sorry," He checked behind his back. Milly still hadn't appeared. Slowly, he loosened the grip on her shoudler and held her hand.

"Take care," He whispered and jumped backwards and jogged to join his friends. When he left, Namine's eyes turned cast down.

"You, too." Namine whispered to herself. He had anwered every question she posed in her mind, explained everything. Roxas said everything she wanted him to say. A small smile came onto her face. Namine suddenly felt jealous of Milly deeply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

THE rest of the day, Roxas felt down. He wanted to know Namine, but he didn't want to bring her into the darkness of his lifestyle. He wanted to know her favorite foods and the type of music she listened to. He wanted to know wither she liked the crusts on or off, or if she liked to sleep on the right to left side of the bed. His cousin Sora, too looked upset.

"What's with you, Sora?" Axel asked him. They were in the back of the school at the period before school ended that day. Sora had his knees crunched up to his chest and his head was resting on his knees.

"Sora?" Roxas questioend this time. He blinked.

"I'm fine," He grunted and shut his eyes again. Axel sighed.

"God, I thought we were skaters, not emos. Christ, I'm bored. I'm going, home. You coming?"

"Nah, I'm sticking around here." Roxas said. Sora stayed silent. (Save Our Sora!)

"Fine you pissants." Axel snorted and stood up. He left without another word.

When they were totally sure he was gone, Roxas spoke up.

"So... what's wrong with you?" Sora straightened up and checked behind the corner again. When no body was coming he smiled.

"You know Namine's best friend, Kairi?"

"I know what's coming. You like her, don't you?" Roxas questioned. Sora smiled.

"You know me all too well, Rox. Yeah, I think I like her. I mean, she's sweet and really nice. She treats me like a real person and she smiles at me in the halls. Althought I've only talked to her once when we had ISS (In school suspension) together and we had a conversation. After that, she always smiled at me in the hallways but said nothing. The school feels so weird without her," But Roxas stopped listening.

He had to see Namine again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

WHEN Namine stepped out form the school, she noticed the sleek black convertable parked right infront of the school blaring _**Fer Sure **_by the Medic Droid loudly. It was Cloud.

Embarresed, Namine ran to her brother's car and leaned over the passenger side.

"What are you doing here and wher'es my straightener?!"

"Here to bring you to see Kairi and it's in MY bathroom. Did you ever think of checking there?" Sighing, Namine hopped in. She hated her brother's car, for it was littered in CDs and Burger King wrappers.

"To the hospital." Cloud laughed. Revving the enguine they took off at 82 km down the 25 km school zone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: HELLO AGAIN!!! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS AS ALWAYS!!!

.kittykute / K.K


	4. Spider Man

Chapter FOUR

Spider Man

A/N: Here, I place the tedious, (But I LOVE to do it!) task of thanking all of my lovely awesome reviewers!!!

**LittlePastry: You reviewed first! Gotta love you!**

**KeytoDestiny: My dedication buddy!** **Love ya!**

**Tammi Super Girl: Thanks for ALWAYS reviewing! You Rock HARD!!!**

**Lebrezie: As always, my friend, I think you for reviewing for all of my Kingdom Hearts fanfics. you're RADICAL!!!**

**Randomness Fer Life: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Chubby Chicken! Was that random enough for cha?**

**DarkSancutary59: I'll update always my friend. OH YEAH!!!**

**Dark JaylenX: BEST FRIEND ON HERE! I can stalk her and not feel bad about it. Hahahaha. To you, J.J!**

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets art thou blue, I don't own Kingdom Hearts so your lawyers can't sue!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

WITH unwanted tears in her eyes from the speed, Namine pleaded for her oder brother to pull over the car. Jesus, she'd take public transit even if it was as slow as hell if she was assured safety!!!

"Cloud! Slow down the damn car before I puke all over the place!" Cloud only laughed.

"No, you won't." He said with menace.

After a ten minute ride that should have lasted for half an hour, they pulled up beside a parking meter in front of Twilight's Hospital. Stepping out and feeling dizzy, Namine left the car and fell into the grass beside the sliding front doors. Cloud smirked and picked her up by the scruff and pulled her into the hospital doors. He pretty much left her inside as he lit up a cigerette.

"I'll pick you up in about an hour or so." Namine nodded and made her way deeper within the hospital.

Namine crawled up to the secritaries desk and adressed her.

"Excuse me, Nurse? Could you tell me where Kairi Donomorji's room is?"

"Certainly," The Nurse replied and checked a battered looking clipboard at her side.

"Kairi Donomorji, Kai... oh, yeah. Room 482. Fifth Floor. Cosmetic and Medical Operations Ward." Namine nodded in thanks and went searching for the elevator. Once she reached the silver doors, she pressed on the clear button that said, 'Call' on it and waited. She could hear the old elevator rumble as it made it's way down to the floor where Namine was waiting. With her head down, she began to stare at her scuffed shoes. When the door opened, Namine walked inside and pressed the button for the fifth floor. The door shut and she could feel the enitre elevator rumble and jerk as if it was making violent curses at the world.

Once she reached the fifth floor, she stepped out and Namine made her way around the floor to search for Kairi's room. The doors all along the walls read, "452, 453, 454, 455..." and so on. Namine followed along the way until she met with 482, a lonely looking door at the end of the hallway. She stopped and rose her hand to open the door.

"Hey," Namine jumped and flew to the wall. Her eyes began to focues from the scare. It was Roxas!

"Roxas, what the hell are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"I knew you'd be here. Sora is in to see Kairi. Apparently they were friends from ISS?" Oh, yeah. Kairi had told her about Sora. At the time, Namine thought that Kairi should stay out of his circle, but if she said that now, that would be calling the kettle back.

"Sora? Why... does he like her or something?"

"Go look for yourself." There was a small circular shaped window on the upper right side of each door. Namine stood on her tippy toes to peer inside.

Kairi was laying on a white bed in a patients gown and a huge nose piece plastered onto her face. But a huge smile was on her lips. Sitting at the edge of her bed was the spikey haired Sora, and he too, had a smile plastered on his face. They were awefulyl close. Sora said something, and Kairi burst out laughing. They looked so happy together. Namine stepped down and rubbed her arm with her hand.

"I think they're gonna be a while. I'm gonna go get some coffee. I haven't had my fix yet today."

"I thought you said that we couldn't talk," Roxas smiled roughly.

"Can I be honest with you? I was half stoned when I said that. But I was only keeping you in mind," Namine rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you stoned all the time?" Roxas shrugged.

"I can't tell sometimes." He replied. A smile came to her lips. Maybe now she would have a chance to get to know him. Roxas started to walk away and towards the elevator. When he pressed the button he added.

"You can come, too if you want."

Taking one last look through the peep hole at Kairi and Sora, Namine walked down towards the elevator where Roxas was holding the door open. She clambered in and Roxas pressed the 'Close' button. The elevator jerked and started ro revolve downwards. The elevator was pretty old. It was made of what looked like some type of metal and ploished wood that gleamed to a shine. The buttons were of modern plastic, but looked replaced. A plolished plaque was hung about the call box. It read; 'The Optimus Elevator System. Est. 1926. Elevator capacity: 1200 lb, or six persons.'

"Damn, this elevator is old!" Roxas exclaimed. Namine nodded her head.

"Yeah," She responded. Roxas smiled.

"Unnless you're mad, you don't talk much, do you?" Namine smiled.

"I guess so." She replied. Roxas shook his head. Inwardly, Namine smiled. _**I must be annoying him**_, she thought. The idea of annoying him amused her.

They reached the main floor and he pair walked out of the elevator. A gaudy plastic sign hung on the wall to the left of them. _**Coffee Time, Wing Seven**_. Without sound, the two teenagers paraded down the white walled corridor and watchd as a Gurdy past by. On the Gurdy was an elderly looking man. Blood was stained on his sheets. Namine grimiced. It reminded her on how the hosptial housed the sick, the old, the young and the dying. Death was etched on the walls and it was in the air. The people looked half dead themselves. Namine fetl the warn air circulate the rancid smell of medicine. She nearly choked.

"Namine?" Roxas questioned. She looked up.

"Nothing," He quickly asnwered. He turned his back and made his way over to the island Coffee Time. Standing in line, Namine couldn't help but notice the plaques on the wall of famous doctors that had practiced there.

"Hello and welcome to Coffee Time. How may I help you?" The lady behind the counter said. Roxas took a look at the board behind her.

"I'll have a large double double and a bagel with cream cheese. Namine?"

"A large three cream, two sugars. And I'll have a choco walnut cruller, please." The lady smiled.

"Coming right up!" And she disappeared. Roxas exhauled and leaned up agenst the counter.

"Do you think she'll be OK?" Namine questioned.

"I'm sure Kairi will be ok.She only broke her nose, you know. I don't think she'll die or something." Namine nodded her head.

"Hospitals always make me feel so sad," She said.

"I understand. I hate hospitals too. I remember coming to one everyday when I was around twelve, my parents were out at a party one night and they took a taxi home. The taxi slipped on some black ice and they smashed into an RV going to Hollow Bastion. Dad was in a coma for about eight months and Mom died on the scene." Roxas yawned.

"I've gotten over it, I guess. Maybe that's why I'm such a problem child now," He joked. Namine felt oddly cold and alone once he said this. The lady came back from her job.

"Here you go! That'll be 75 munny!" Namine took out her wallet and handed Roxas 32 munny.

"Don't worry about it." Roxas offered, and slipped the lady a hundred munny.

"See you later," Roxas hitned, telling her to keep the change. Roxas handed Namine her cruller and coffee and they made thier way back to the elevator.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Namine whispered.

"It's kind of my fault that Milly got to Kairi in the first place. You see, she is.. kinda territorial. She saw us walking to school this morning." _**That explaines it... not. **_Namine thought.

"So, she's totally in to you?" Namine said.

"Yeah. It's... complicated. She doesn't have much to call her own. She had a shitty childhood and everything... her father used to... come onto her, if you know what I mean." Revoltion washed over Namine.

"Yeah," She choked.

"I understand."

"Cool." Roxas pressed the button with his elbow. Namien couldn't help but awe at his personality. He was one to pleas,e she said to herself. He only did what his friends did to make them happy. He didn't seem liek the kind of guy to skip school or to do weed or sleep with somebody. In fact, he seemed quite posh and happy go lucky with some form of anger repented inside of him. Roxas was quite a puzzle. Luckily, Namine was good at them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

NAMINE visited Kairi that day and learned that she would be back at school the next week afterwards. The talked for a little while after Sora left, and when it was time for Namine to leave, she found that Roxas was gone.

Cloud picked her up from the hospital and drove her home.

The week without Kairi was relitivly normal.But that all changed on Thursday morning.

Namine was sitting quietly at her desk, absorbed in her book when Roxas strolled in.

"Roxas, why are you so late?"

"I didn't wake up on time," He lied. You could practically see the red lines on his eyes from the drugs. His breath smelt of Scope and his skin was slightly cold looking. The teacher sighed.

"Fine then. Good morning, students. Today, we will be having a new student in our midst, Kristjan McGregor and they have come a long way from Port Royal." Namine was barely listening. Then the teahcer adressed her.

"Namine, why are you reading?" Namien looked up.

"Because I enjoy reading." She answered. The teacher scowled.

"Oh really? Well maybe you would _**enjoy **_going to the office and bringing the new student to homeroom?" Namine inwardly groaned.

"Yes Sensei," Namine said, and stood up from her desk.

Milly had decided to go to school that day, and she hissed at her as she passed by. Roxas didn't move from his desk, he only zoned out with his chin resting on his palm. Namine exited the classroom and yawned. She hadn't gotton a great sleep last night. She wasn't sketching that night, but something out on the street kept her awake. It sounded like two cats fighting. Anyways, Namine couldn't sleep.

Namine made her way down to the general office. The office was fairly roomly, with a long ledged desk the centerpoint of the room. To her left were about four or five chairs coated in cheep blue plastic. There were exactly 83 awards on the wall above the chairs, Namine had counted them herself when she was doing office duty last year. There was a blue carpeted stairway a little more left of the chairs that led to the copying room. Namine leaned up agenst the desk and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Namine from room 11C and I'm here to pick up the new student?" The secretary smiled.

"Ahh, Namine. Yes, he is in with Mrs. Flora now," Namien nodded.

"Thank you,"

"Please take a seat and wait," Namien obeyed and sat down on the cold hard chair. She picked up an aged National Geographic magizene from the table beside her and began to read.

Ten minutes passed and still, nobody emerged from the room.

"I'm sorry, Namine. They should be out in a couple minutes-" With her words, the large blue door swung open and out came the young teenager, (Which Namine assumed was Kristjan,) and Mrs. Flora, an aged Assistant Principal that had seen a life time of teenage pregnacies, drug addicts and rapes. She sighed.

"Namine dear, are you from Class 11C?" Namine stood up.

"Yes, Mrs. Flora. Sensei instructed me to brin kthe snew student to class." Mrs. Flora nodded.

"You're such a good girl. Kristjan, meet Namine. Namine this is Kristjan McGregor, from Port Royal." The guy looked very... happy. He had dirty blond hair and bright violet eyes that sparkled like diamonds, and mischeif glimmered in there, too. His nose was small and button like and he had a clear complexion. His lips were the color of fading roses and he had a perfect set of adult teeth. He was thin, possibly a runner, Namine thought. Instead of school uniform, he had on a H.I.M tee shirt. He had on faded blue jeans and white and pink airwalks. He smiled.

"Hey, Namine." He smiled. She smiled back.

"Hi," Namine responded.

"Namine, until Kristjan knows his way around school, you are to direct him. Does that sound OK?" She asked Kristjan.

"Just peachy," He grinned.

"Good, have a great morning you two." Mrs. Flora left into her office. Unable to find words, Namine showed Kristjan out.

"So, what school did you come from before?" she questioned.

"Saint Jered's. You've probably never heard of it," Namien smiled.

"No, I haven't." Kirstjan took a good look around the hallways.

"How's the weather here? I saw a beautiful sunset on the way here," Namine laughed at his naieve-ness.

"Thus the name Twilight Town," Kirstjan rolled his eyes.

"Right. A moron could have gotton that one. By the way, call me Kris. Kristjan is too long of a name,"

"OK, sounds good." She smiled.

"I hope you like it here, I kinda do." Kris stopped.

"'Kinda'? What's with this, 'kinda' stuff?" A faint smile crossed Namine's lips. They were nearing the classroom. Namine blinked back pride.

"Ummm... you know how girls can be," She hesitated.

"Right." Namine opened the door. The whole entire classroom was gathered around a desk... it was Namine's desk! _**Where was her purse? **_Namine gasped and rushed over to the huddled, laughing group.

Milly was sitting at her desk... with her hand shoved into Namine's purse. The majority of the contents were on the desk which were hand moisturizer, hand sanitizer, a couple notes, a CD, her phone, a bottle of Scope, some pads... but to her horror, Milly had clutched in her hands something that Namine hadn't expected.

In Milly's hand were three foil wrapped packages shaped like a raviloi pasta, they were purple. Milly was reading sometihng out to the class from a white folded note.

''' _**Namine, I know that you're not the type of girl to get yourself into situations, but these are just in case. I'll be checking up on these regularly, just so you know. I hope you'll make the right decisions and not fuck any guy you meet that says a few pretty words. Love, Cloud. **_' Awwwww, isn't that cute? Namine's brother giving her condoms in case she gets laid! Not that she needs then, anyways. She couldn't tell a dick from a sausage..."

Tears sprang into Namine's eyes. Without caring where she was going, she stumbled backwards and tripped. She fell on her back. Her skirt flew up. Laughing even more, the class began to go back to their desks. Namine scuttled up and took a look around and serched for something. She found it.

Roxas was sitting at his desk with his chin resting on folded hands. He was smiling. Horrified, Namine turned her back and fled.

"Namine!" A voice called out. She didn't heed. Out in the hallway, the bell rang and all the classes started to empty. Tears still pouring from her blue eyes, Namine dashed out towards the North exit. She ran outside.

The crisp air bit at her skin and started to turn white. She wished she had brought her coat. She wiped the tears off onto the back of her hand. Namine walked to the back field. The large grassy area was surrounded by a large forest of willow and maple trees. Namine made a break for there.

"NAMINE!" A voice chorused. Namine turned. Running towards her, clutching a zippered sweat shirt was... Kristjan? She stopped.

"Oh, God, Namine! You run fast, man!" It wasn't a zippered coat he held... it was her purse. A smile came to Namine's face.

"What are you..." She started, but her teeth chattering together stopped hre from talking.

"Now I know what you mean by, 'You know how girls can be.' God, what a bitch! What's her name?"

"Milly,"

"Ahh... sounds like a bitchy name. We should get inside. You look cold..." He handed her the purse back.

"Thanks so much," She whispered.

"It's OK, trust me... a little compassion goes a long way," Together, the new friends walked into the school. Namine couldn't help but think to herself, ' _**Did... did the kiss Roxas and I shared mean anything... anything at all?**_ '

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ROXAS smiled. God, Milly was in for shit. She just didn't understand that Namine's older brother was wired int othe school. Cloud would shut off all drug ties to the school, or bump the prices up. It was ironic, Namine didn't even know her brother was such a powerful person. The Drug Lord of Twilight Town was more like it. Hell, even Roxas himself bought weed off of Cloud. Namine would be a good friend to have, if you had any type of addiction.

Once Namine discovered that the contents of her purse were searched through, she stumbled back and fell. Her skirt flew up to reveal a delicious pair of white and blue striped panties. He grinned. Oh, yes. Namine would be a good friend. He thought about their little talk at the hospital. He wondered of Milly had found out about it, because she hadn't looked at him all morning.

Namine stood up, crying and ran for the door. Some new kid shouted to Milly, 'You fucking bitch!'' and grabbed Namine's purse and filled it with the contents and nabed the condoms, shoving them int oher purse as well. He ran out, shouting her name. Roxas's smile faded.

_**Who the hell was that? **_He would find out sooner or later. It seemed like he cared about Namine. He smiled.

_**We'll see about that. **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

KRIS and Namine spent the entire day together, and once lunch rolled around, Namine felt as if she had known him forever. His laugh was always melodic and he always had a joke up his sleeve.

"Have you heard the one about the hospital patient on IV? Well, he was being fed through an IV, when one day, he asked his doctor for two bottles. 'Why do you need two'? The doctor asked. The patient said, 'I'm having a daughter over for lunch.'" They weren't always funny, but it kept her day light.

At last period before the day was over, they had Study Period, which, usually, had nothing to do with studying. Usually, all study hall was kids sneaking out and smoking weed or having a cigerette, or couples macking on their desks. Study Hall was _**never **_supervised.

Together, Namine and Kris sat down and took out their math books. Little notice was payed to the math.

"So, did you enjoy your first day?" Namine questioned. Kris shrugged.

"It wasn't the day I enjoyed... it was the person I met." A blush came ont on Namine's cheeks.

"Thanks Kris... I'm glad you came here, too." She whispered. A smile came to Kris's lips.

"Great. Umm... do you have a phone number or a cell number?"

"Cell," Namine didn't want her Mother to Cloud picking up the phone and asking who it was.

"My number? You want my number?"

"That would help if I want to phone you," Namine laughed.

"My number is 458..." Unknownest to Namine, Roxas was sitting up a row behind the two, who were chatting idly. A scowl came to his lips. He wasn't jealous, he was just... interested. Yeah, interested. Namine was a strife. He could have any girl in the school. He was Roxas. Axel's best friend. He was a skater, he smoked weed. He was the bad boy. All girls wanted bad boys. All girls except Namine, right?

"Alright. I'll talk to you later," The bell rang.

"Can I walk you home?" Kris asked. Namine grinned.

"Don't you live at Tram Common?"

"Yeah."

"I live near the Train Station," A ferocious grin was on Kris's lips.

"Hey, I have a bike." They got up and left. Roxas sat on his desk, with his skateboard at his feet. He kicked back his chair and bent down and picked up his knapsack. He ran for the window and opened it. He jumped out.

"Hehe... Mr. Jump-Out-The-Window-Man." He said to himself. He came to the pavement and dropped the skateboard and got on. He made his way over to the road and kicked off. Namine would be in for a surprise.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

NAMINE and Kris parted at the corner of Tram Common and the Sandlot. He waved good bye after Naminr thanked him again for saving her purse. He left.

With a light heart, Namine made her way home with a spring in her step. Once she got home, she noticed that Cloud's car wasn't there. Strange. He was usually home from community college by then. She sgrugged it off. He was probably with his friends. Namine opened the door and heard the fimiliar sound of Mother's harmoney music floating down the stairs. Deaf as a door knob, her Mother. Namine made her way to the kitchen where she took out a Dr. Pepper and a pizza pop. Now a days, ever since Father had left, there was so dinner table. It was 'srounge for yourself' all the time. If you were hungry, you got something to eat. You cleaned up after yourself. Simple.

When everything was done and cooked, Namine made her way to her bedroom. Yawning, she opened her door and placed her pizza pop on her dresser. She turned around.

"Jesus Christ!" Somebody half barked. Namien screamed and pushed herself back into the corner. She assumed fatal position.

"Namine! Don't shit yourself! It's me! Roxas!" Namine opened her eyes. Standing above her, clutching a black backpack and a checkered skateboard, was Roxas. Namine screamed again. Looking around frantically, Roxas bent down and sealed his hand over her mouth.

"Please, be quiet. I'm not here to rape you or anything," Roxas wished he had teh balls to rape somebody. Especially Namine. He took his hand off of her mouth.

"Are you going to scream?" He teased. Instead of laughter, a raged look crossed her face.

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing in my house! In my room?!" Roxas put a finger to his lips.

"I'm sorry, but it couldn't wait. I-" He stuttered.

"Are you OK? I mean, Milly said some really mean stuff." Namine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, NOW you say sorry? Roxas, you have to stop telling me things _**after **_the fact. Grow some balls," Roxas wasn't expecting such mean words. He winced.

"Namine, please. Don't be mad at me..."

"Mad? I'm absolutley _**infuriated**_ !" She sneered.

"Please Namine..."

"Wait, wait," She laughed. She spun around.

"Why am I talking to you? I thought you said that we couldn't talk? Ironic, isn't it? You coming to talk to me after you said that we couldn't talk?" She said.

"Wait, Namine-"

"No! You could have said something! You could have told your stupid girlfriend to leave me the hell alone! But what do you do? You sit there and laugh me me! You _**laugh **_at me! You said you wanted to be friends!" She fumed.

"Who is he?"

"Friends, Roxas! FRI-- He? Who are you talking about?" Namine said.

"That new kid, the one that spoke up to Milly?" Namine blinked.

"Kris? Yeah, he's my friend. We're friends. Friends. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes!" Roxas yelled. Namine stood silent.

"Damn fucking right I have a problem with that! I--"

"You're jealous, aren't you?" It was Roxas's turn to stay silent.

"Well... I..." Namine started to laugh and laugh and laugh. She fell backwards onto her bed.

"This... this is just too funny. Roxas, the Roxas I know is jealous of some kid from Port Royal that I juast met!" Namine continued to howl with laughter.

"Look, I just think that maybe you should get to know him better before you guys get so... so close." He said. Namine smiled.

"We're not close. I just met him today and he's my friend. Only a friend Don't worry," He soothed.

"Is that why you came?" Roxas stayed silent.

"Yes." He answered. Namine smiled.

"It's nice to have somebody care for you, isn't it? I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Roxas. You don't just come itno people's houses like that." Roxas smiled boysihly.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's OK, ho harm done." Silence. It was uncomfortable.

"I'd better leave," Roxas said.

"How did you get into my house anyway? I lock the door every morning," She said. Roxas rocked hsi head towards the wall.

"The window."

"Ahh," Namine realised. Roxas picked up his skateboard.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Namine. Have a good sleep." Roxas opened the window and pulled himself up.

"You never know, I just might come and see you sometimes. Watch out," Namine laughed.

"OK, Spider Man. Go back to your loney apartment." Roxas saluted her.

"See you later, Mary-Jane." And he left. Namine watched as he skateboarded down teh street. She sighed.

_**Spider Man, Spider Man, does whatever a spider can... **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I think this chapter was shorter then all the others! Sorry. My step sister came over this weekend, so I couldn't get anything done, really. Be lucky that I skipped out to write! I hope you all enjoyed and that you review!!!

Love,

.kittykute


	5. I'm So Into You

Chapter FIVE

I'm So Into You

A/N: OH MY GEEE!!! I love it when I get reviews! Gotta love my reviewers!

OK NEW OBSESSION!!!

Yes... my new obsession, (Besides Roxas :3) IS HEDLEY!!! Yeah. Yes. I'm no loser. Hehe.

Please reivew as always and I love you all!!!!!!

Love,

.kittykute

IT was Friday, period three and Kris and Namine were in Choir. Kris couldn't sing worth shit, but he followed Namine because he wasn't ready yet to be alone. Roxas was in the Choir as well.

That morning, Roxas came to school on time and with a bright expression. Their conversation seemed to brighten his complexion and a bounce was noted in his step.

"Morning, Roxas." Namine said pleasently. He turned to her.

"Hey, did you sleep well, M.J?" Namine laughed.

"Yes, Peter. I did," She beamed. Feeling triumphnt, Roxas turned and faced Kris, who sat in front of him. Roxas mouthed. 'Score one for me, zero for you, asshole!' And he faced the blackboard again. Namine was totally oblivious.

Namine and Kris were sitting up in the front wall, clutching their instuments. Kris held onto a guitar and Namine, a metal flute. She had been practicing, 'Thick as a Brick' by Jethro Tull for over a month now, and she knew it back and front. Namien could also sing very well. Nothing special, but well enough not to shatter glass. She smield when the music teacher, Mrs. Yost, adressed the entire class.

"Good Morning, my young stars! Today, as you all know, is judgement day! Armaggedon! Repence! Please prepare your peice and we will go down the list alphabetically." Namine gurgled down some spit.

"Mr. McGregor, I presume?" Mrs. Yost said. Kris nodded.

"I assume you're prepared on the guitar?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kris replied.

"Can you play more then a piece?" She questioned.

"Yes, I can, Mrs. Yost. Would you like me to preform?" Kris asked her. She smiled.

"Wonderful! I _**love **_egear beavers!" And she turned her back. Namine smiled.

"Pet," Namine said though closed teeth.Kris laughed and started to un-zip his black cloth guitar case.

"Shut up," He replied. Namine clutched onto her polished wooden flute case with a passion. Cloud had bought her the flute as a birthday present the year before, and she absolutly adored it. When she fisrt got it, she played it night to dawn, experimenting. Namine had a good ear for music and could write peices herself. One of her favorite peices that she had written herself was a piece she liked to call, 'Angels Bells'. It was an upbeat strance, and it was fairly easy to memorize.

Roxas was sitting in the corner, blowing pink bubble gum with his guitar on his shoulder. His bubble popped.

Mrs. Yost tapped her conducting rod on her music stand.

"Let us begin! First, Mercy Beggins..." For another twenty minutes, Namine listened to her classmates preform. There was amatuer talent, she would admit. But nothing extraordinary. Besides art, Namine could chose two Options. Between Shop, Home Ec, E.O.E (Enviromental Outdoor ED,), French, Drama, Art and Choir, Namine chose Art and Choir. (In out school, Choir is a mixture of Band/Choir. We combine like cookie dough!)

"Kristjan McGregor..." Kris stood up.

"Good luck,"

"Psh. I'll need it," Kris took out a black and pink guitar pick and his classic wooden guitar and strummed it. He garggled back some spit and smiled.

"I will be playing _**Just Like You **_ by _**Three Days Grace**_." Mrs. Yost knotted her eye brows.

"Very well," Kris strummed his guitar.

"I could be mean

I could be angry,

You know I could be just like you.

I could be fake,

I could be stupid

You know I could be just like you.

You thought you were there to guide me.

You were only in my way.

You wrong is you think that I'll be just like you!

You thought you were there ot guide me,

You were only in my way!

You're wrong if you think that I'll ve just like you!

You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way

I could be cold

I could be ruthless,

You know I could be just like you!

I could be weak

I could be senseless

You know I could be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me

You were only in my way

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

You thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way.

You're wrong if you think that I'll ve just like you!

On my own,

I just can't take livin' with you.

On my own.

'Cause I won't turn out like you want me to.

You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way, you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you."

(Please forgive if I miss out some lyrics! I was doing this song off from memory. -)

Kris strummed for the last time and applause shook the room, Namine the loudest. Mrs. Yost was clapping also.

"Great job, Kristjan! You were well in tune and had great melody. Congradulations." Kris smiled.

"Thank you," Kris replied and started to zipper up his bag. Mrs. Yost gathered herself.

"Now, next is Ameen Ali...?" For another twelve minutes or lso, Namine sat in her seat, trembling. _**Three students... two... one... **_When Madison Meadus finished her preformace of _**Chemicals React, **_the bell rang.

"Ahh! Where does the time go? Class, go take your break and then come back! Next up is Miss Namine!" Namine stood up and gulped.

"Let's go for a drink, shall we?" Kris offered. Namine followed him out. She turned. Roxas was dozing at the back of the class. He had his bangs covering his face. Namien smiled. He looked so peaceful...

"Namine?" Kris said. She snapped from her reverie.

"Yeah?" They were walking towards the vending machines.

"Do you have a thing for that _**guy**_... with the dirty blond hair?" With a tinge of jealousy did Kris say 'guy'. Namine gave him a look of utter confusion.

"Dirty blonde hair... Roxas? Nah, no way. We're just friends, that's all." She wondered if her words were true. Kris took out some change from his pocket and slipped a 50 munny piece into the machine and pressed a button. A mango orange juice came out.

"It's your favorite, right?" The day before Namine had drank it and explained how she loved it. Kris put it in her hands.

"Yes, thanks Kris," She said. He smiled. Some change jungled in the return.

"My turn," A Fanta fell onto the ledge.

"Feminine much?" Namine joked. Kris blew a raspberry.

"Oh yeah...?" Kris dove to tickle Namine's soulder cavity. She hunched up her shoulder and giggled. An aggrevated groan was issued from behind Namine. She turned around. Standing before her was Milly, clutching a pair of safety glasses. She must have been in Shop.

"Oh, please. Retards together. Get a bloody room,"

"Speak for yourself! I've seen you and that Roxas dude banging on lockers!" Kris seethed. A floaty feeling succombed Namine, love sickness.

"You're quick to talk, aren't you? We'll see. Why are you hanging out with this trash? Why don't you come with me after school and smoking a joint with me? You never know where it will go..." She hinted. Kris took a step back, but it was Namine who had her say.

"You have Roxas, Milly! Go play your sick love games with him!" Milly laughed.

"I know that youlike him, Namine and trust me, he's not interested. He's not into your type unless they... put out. I used to be as pure as white sugar until I met Roxas. Trust me. Unless you wanna become an addict, don't try the drug. Later," She disappeared. Namine opened her juice and drank it back.

"God, I hate her. Don't you?" Kris said. Namine finished her drink and threw it in the garbage.

"She's mean alright. But just then, she acted so mild..." Namine shrugged.

"The bell is gonna ring soon. We should get to class. Kris nodded. The bell rang.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

WHEN Namine and Kris fled back into the room after the bell rang, Namine stood mesmerized by the music coming from the boy standing infront of an amp with a microphone on it's stand. Beside him was Sora, his cousin and he was clutching what looked like a bass guitar and Axel... the one with the firey red hair was also clutching a bass on the right side. what was his name... oh, yeah... Demyx was behind the three on drums.

The two had come in at the middle of the song they were playing... Namine could have cried.

"Some say love is not for sinners.

I belive that isn't true.

'Cause when I finished sinning,

Love came down and showed me you.

And you told me how to get there

So I tried to find a way

Then I ran into your garden...

But I tripped on (out) the gate

I tripped on the gate

What are you doing to me?

I'm so into you

And the hardest part is knowing

Is that I'll never follow through

You're slowly killing me

And I wish it wasn't true

'Cause I'm so into you

Like a ton of bricks it hit me

And woke my from this dream

No matter how hard I tried to wash my hands,

I could never get 'em clean

I could never get 'em clean

What are you doing to me?

I'm so into you

And the hardest part is knowing

That I'll never follow through

You're slowly killing me

And I wish it wasn't true

'Cause I'm so into you

Can you hear me?

Cuz I can't change what I'll always be

What are you doing to me?

I'm so into you

And the hardest part is knowing

That I'll never follow through

You're slowly killing me

And I wish it wasn't true

'Cause I'm so into you

I'm so into you.

'Cause I'm so into you"

Roxas noticed that Namine was standing in the doorway.

"I'm so into you..." The two locked eyes. Tears nearly sprung into Namine's eyes. The entire class started to applaude Roxas, who took off his guitar and held onto it's neck. Demyx slipped his drum sticks into his pockets and stood up from his small seat. The group sat down on their seats.

"That was wonderful1 Full rock band preformance act! Wonderful!" Mrs. Yost exclaimed. Namine held onto the door way tightly. It could have been a trick of her imagination, or a buzz from the juice but...

Was Roxas singing that song to her?

Namine couldn't believe it. In fact, she didn't want to. IT seemed like _**he **_was coming onto _**her **_when _**he **_told _**her **_to stay away.

"Namine, it's your turn to preform." Namien shook her head and strode to her seat and opened her case to put together her flute...

Sweat started to built on her brow. Her notes were there. So was her lube and Scope... but no mouth piece. All the other parts of the flute were there all excpet for the mouthpeice. She might have gotton through her preformace without any other part of the flute, but... haha... no playing flute without a mouthpiece.

"Namime?" she swung around.

"Everything fine, dear?" Namine nodded hastily.

"Umm... just a change of plans... can I sing instead? I mean... I left my notes at home..."

"Your notes? I thought you memorized it?"

"The notes there make me feel safe." Namine said quickly. Mrs. Yost nodded. Namine didn't know why she lied to her, but it was sure true she wasn't going to make a fool of herself. She blinked, making a plan...

Bingo!

Namine searched her purse... and... yes! The CD was still in there. Her kareoke CD Kairi had borrowed whiel in the hospital. She turned to the back and looked at the songs... there was only one she knew for sure and that was _**These Words **_By Natasha Bedingfield. It wasn't exactly her style of music, in fact she would have done Paramore if she had for sure remembered the words. She gulped.

"Track Eight, please." She squeeked. Mrs. Yost placed the CD into the player and Namine heard the fimiliar beats and tapped her foot.

"These words are my own

Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, is what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh!

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!

I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh..

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say," 

Namine looked directly at Roxas. It was her turn ti make him think hard, real hard about who he wasp laying with.

"I love you, is that OK?" The CD ended and cheers engulped the room. Roxas hadn't changed his position, leg resting on the head of the chair in front of him, his arms crossed and his bangs dancing on his bangs. He started to clap.Well, at least he didn't ignor the fact that she was singing to him.

Namine sat down and crossed her legs. She felt all powerful... like some typea God or something. It was wonderful.

After class Mrs. Yost told Namine she had recived an A on the project.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

FINALLY, school was over. The bell had rung and Namine scooted out of the place fast. She hoped for a ride from Cloud, so such luck. So, she waited for Kris, who had Math. Namine sat down at one of the picnic benches and awaited her friend when she heard yelling and crying. Namine turned her head.

A crowd of people had gathered arounf three moving figures... one with flaming red hair, one with brilliant blonde hair and the other a brunette.

"Get up, bitch!" Axel barked. Namine stood up and jogged to the crowd. She pushed her way through some ninth and tenth graders until she could see the crowd.

Axel was standing over a fallen girl with her brown hair fanned out on the ground. Axel gave her side a mighty kick and she roleld across the grass and broke the circle. The students rushed away and encircled them again.

"Get up, Katelyn! You wanna back talk me again and I'll kill you!"

"Go fuck it, Axel! I'm not afraid!" The girl named Katelyn cried out. Unable to stand, she brought herself up to her knees. Her white blouse was torn on the curve and two of her buttons were pulled out, exposing her neck and chest. Her skirt look like it was wshed in dirt and her hair was messy and windblown. Her eyes were the color of determanied steel, and her cheeks were crimson.

"Go fuck it she says!" Axel chortled. Axel grabbed Katelyn by her hair and stood her up. That was enough, Namine stepped up and stood protectivly infront of Katelyn.

"Leave her alone, Axel! Go pick on your friends or something!" Murmurs errupted admist the crowd and Axel swung Katelyn by the hair into the crowd, who moved and she stumbled into the dirt.

"I take alot of stuff, Namine. Just because Roxas is sweet on you doesn't mean you're safe to say whatever to want. This school is ruled by us and if you beg to differ, issue a complaint. Got it memorized?" Namine nodded her head. Fear issued through her nerves. She was scared. Terribly scared. She wished that Kris or Cloud was there to defend her... but sadly, no such luck again.

"Yeah, so leave her alone!" Namine retailiated. Laughing Axel took a step back.

"Whatever you say, Namie. Just remember, next time you might not be so lucky," Demyx, who was beside him, gave a look of sympathy to Katelyn, who was hunched over gurgling. Axel and Demyx left and so did the group. Namine sighed and turned. Katelyn was on her side, still coughing.

"Hey, you OK?" Namine questioned. KAtelyn pushed herself up onto her hands and spat. A mixture of saliva and blood spittled onto the ground. Namine hunched.

"Yeah... I'll live. Thanks alot, but next time don't bother. Axel is a huge prick and I don't think that he'll go easy on you," Katelyn advised.

"Don't worry about Axel. Sure, he's mean, but..." She didn't know what to say. Axel was a prick. Namine shuddered to think, 'Next time'.

Katelyn got up onto her feet and brushed the dirt off of her skirt as well as she could. Katelyn was a nicely evened out girl, a couple pant sizes larger then Namine. Her cheeks were bruised and her hands had pulled skin. Her knee caps looked withered and old and her eyes looked as if she had been through hell in a matchbox.

Katelyn tossled her hair.

"I'm Katelyn Inkpen, class 11A."

"Namine, class 11C." KAtelyn smiled.

"I should get home-" The front doors opened and out came Kris he yawned and looked around for Namine. He spotted her and moved towards the two girls.

"Hey Namine! I'm d-" Kris stopped and stared at KAtelyn, who was busy freeing her skirt of any loose bits of dirt.

"What the hell happened to her?" Kris questioned in a loud voice. Then, Namine too began to wonder as well. What did Katelyn do to anger Axel.

"What exactly did you say to Axel?" Namine questioned.

"Well... to tell the truth. It was my fault. He started to tease my step sister, Madison."

"Meadus?" That was the girl in Choir that sang Chemicals React.

"Yeah, her. Anyways, he was calling her a whore so I yelled back at him that he was a man dike and that's how it all started. Madison ran away, mind you. She was never the bravest of girls. So, I stayed here to take the fall. I fought back, of course... but he is bigger and stronger then me so... haha... he got the crap kicked out of me." Katelyn rubbed the back of her head.

"Thanks again, Namine." Katelyn said.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Kris questioned her. Katelyn smiled.

"I've been through worse, I assure you. Hiking and hunting and falling and biking... you can get seriously hurt, so I'll survive I'm sure." She said. Namine looked to Kris, he was smiling. Katelyn looked very happy. Namine smiled.

"So... Kris, could you do me a favor and walk Katelyn home? I just realized that I have to go and finish some Socials with Mr. Myk," Namine lied. Kris looked at Katelyn.

"Walk her home? Ummm... why? She can walk." Katelyn's shy face turned red.

"What do you mean, 'She can walk'? BE A FUCKING GENTLEMAN!" Katelyn cried out and turned her back and crossed her arms.

"A gentleman? Be a lady! Walk home! C'mon Namine!"

"No! Walk me home!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Kris groaned.

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU!" Katelyn retaliated.Kris took a step back.

"Namine tell her to shut the hell up,"

"Don't get her to fight your battles for you!" She seethed. Namine sighed. Like brother and sister, Kris and Katelyn started to quibble. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Namine started to walk home.

"See you later, lovers." She knew she would get the response she got.

"LOVERS? WITH HIM?"

"WITH HER?" They said together. They took a step apart and started walking in oppisite directions. Namine smiled to herself. Yes, it would be a love that would last.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

IT was nighttime, around 10:30 when Namine set down her sketch book and called it a night. For some unknown reason, Namine decided to draw a picture of Kris and Katelyn leaning up agnest her older brother's convertable. It was a nicely drawn picture too. Namine thought about how Roxas had bumped into her that day after she drew the picture. Roxas bumped into her on his skateboard, looking exactly how he did in her picture. She sighed. Her clock showed that it was late. She would cuddle up in her cozy bed and sleep until she was fully reengergized. She yawned again. _**Ahh sleep, wonderful, wonderful sleep... **_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ROXAS took another deep puff of the rolled up joint and sucked in the hardening smoke into his throat and into his systems. He started to giggle. Milly was beside him, dressed in her skimpy tube top and tight skinny jeans. Sora was on the oppisite side of the couch, zoned out. Axel and Demyx were sitting in arm chairs, Demyx devouring a bag of Tostitos and Axel was just kicking back like Sora. Roxas offered the joint to Axel.

"Sure, I'll take another drag," Axel smile and took the paper rolled cigerette from Roxas's chapped and grizzled hands. Roxas too yawned and layed back on the deep, plush couch. He was baked out of his mind. Everything was moving in his minds eye, and everything stood out at the same time. (A/N: I've never taken drugs, then again... I would know. Seriously, DON'T DO DRUGS!!!) Roxas giggled again.

For some unknown reason, while he was stuffing back the joint and having the time of his life, he couldn't help but think of Namine. Why he was thinking sbout a deary, sexless chick when he had a horny, willing redhead beside him was like the eight wonder. Roxas smiled. Maybe he would go and see Namine... maybe she would be changing or wearing nothing... the idea made him grow hungry. Milly smiled.

"You thinking about a 'lil somethin...?" She questioned. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah... I gotta go..."

"Why?" Sora questioned. He picked up his board. A combination of beer and pot guided his movements.

"Homework..." He stumbled. He jogged up from his basement and grabbed his coat from the chair. He put it on wearing the wrong sleeves on each arm. He picked up his board and headed out the door.

_**Mom will lock the door... **_Roxas said to himself.

Roxas's mother died about five years prior.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

NAMINE woke up thirsty. Her dry mouth was causing her to mumble and roll during the night and she awoke. She walked downstairs without trying to be quiet. Her mother wasn't home yet, although the clock in the kitchen read a couple minutes after midnight. She yawned.

She had to sleep more. Namine opened the fridge and took out the jug of milk. Some left over stir-fry was in a bowl that her mother had made. She took that out too. And it had chicken in it too, yummies. She tossed it in the microwave and it started. Namine yawned again, her eyes watering. Cloud was still out with his friends, doing God-knows-what so Namine had the house to herself.

Namine rarely ever saw her mother, who was a beautiful blonde with sea green eyes. Her mother was a doctor and was away many hours in the night. _**She must be on call**_, Namine said to herself. Yes, her mother was very deticated at what she did. The microwave beeped, Namine turned away. She was wide awake now, so she decided to watch some late night T.V. There was always something good on, taking a fork and her snack she curled up on the couch and turned on the T.V.

A movie was on... something about two boys going to Lousiana to find a cure for thier friends cancer or something. Namine sat, eating her fill.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bump from the floor above her. She dropped her fork.

_**Oh, Jesus.**_ Namine said to herself and put her food onto the coffee table. Namine, dressed in black and white striped pajama pants and a sports bra, started to walk over to the stairs. Then an idea came to her. Cloud always kept a baseball bat in the linen closet... right beside Namine's room. She inwardly groaned. What if it was some type of bad guy? She cursed inwardly again. Did she lock her window? Oh, God she didn't lock her window...

Namine tried to abandom all thoughts of fear. It was terribly hard, because she could picture herself sprawled on her bedroom floor, raped, murdered and taken advantage of. She shivered. She was watching too many movies. She started to climb the stairs and in her midnds eye, she could remember falling down those very stairs whiel she was young.

Mom always told Namine and Cloud not to play on the stairs. But, being young kids, Namine and Cloud used to race up and down them whenever mother wasn't looking. It was a wide staircase, about two and a half meters in width and CLoud and Namine had the time of their lives running up and down it. Once day, Namine was racing cloud and she lost her footing adn fell backwards and tumbled to the ground. Namine wasn't hurt badly but she was scared to go up the stairs alone, so Cloud had to usher her up the stairs for about a year until she got over it. It was the trauma that caused Namine not to go near the stairs.

Anyways, Namine travled up her stairs, letting them creak under her weight. Hoping that whoever was up there didn't hear her. She continued to climb.

She rounded the corner and pressed herself up agenst the wall. The linen cupboard was right where her right finger tips were. She fiddled around and got the small cupboard open. She thought about hiding in there, but where would she got if they found her? The wooden door creeped open with a small sound, then it said nothing. Namine reached inside and grabbed the metal baseball bat Cloud kept in there for such reason. Her hand circled around the handle and she dragged it out.

Namine made her way to her room.

Without a secondthoguht, Namine kicked her half open door and stormed in. The window was open and the curtains were fluttering gently in the breeze.

"Namine?" A voice said from her corner. Namine turned, gripping the bat close to her chest like some type of shield. He was on her floor with one of his legs pulled up to his chest and the other streached out infront of him. He was staring at her.

"Roxas? What the hell are you doing here?" Roxas giggled.

"You said that the first time that I came here. You should really remember to lock your window." His words were slightly slirred. Namine gave him a look over.

"Roxas... are you OK?" She questoned. Roxas stood up and wobbled. He used the wall to steady himself. Namine took a step back into her door, which had shut tight. He was different. His eyes were blood shot and his movements were awkwardly jerky. He was smiling.

"C-could you come c-closer...?" He words were starting to slur. Namine bumped agnest the wall.

"Get out," Namine murmured. Roxas smiled an evil grin.

"No way man... I came here to see you..." In a quick flash, Roxas had pressed himself up agenst her, and pinned her wrists above her head. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"Mmmmmm... you smell so hot..." With one hand holding her hands up, he gently slid his right arm down her curves and resting his hand on her cheek. Namine shivered.

"Get off of me Roxas!" She seethed and thrusted herself agenst him, hoping it was enough to knock him off balance. Sadly, he only grinned.

"Whoa! We got a feisty one on ours hands here!" He exclaimed. Namine gave him a deadly look and she started to wriggled and kick her legs. Roxas stopped this by pressing his thigh up across her smaller thighs. This brought him closer.

Namine felt so totally valnerable. Any second now he could unzip his fly and force himself on her. Her greatest fear in live was getting pregnant. And there was this hot blonde guy infront of her, in a position that would make most girls cry at night for.

"I guess I should be lucky," Namine spat.

"Most girls would die to be in my position." Roxas laughed.

"Yeah... I guess they would. But the question is, Namine. Are you going to pull your pants down for me or are you gonna bring that heavy baseball bat down onto my head?" Namine spat in his face.

"Get off of me. My brother is home. He'll kill you." It was a lie, of course. But a lie that could save her viginity. Roxas whiped his cheek on his sleeve.

"Are you gonna kiss me with that mouth?" He teased. Namine had the urge to spit at him again, but before she could gather enough saliva, Roxas had his lips crashing down on hers in the heat of passion. Namine's eyes widened in surprise. He left go of her cheek and put both of his hands on either wide of Namine's head. Namine saw her chance. She slithered out of his way and down onto the floor. She crawled out between his legs and over to the window. But before she could get anywhere, Roxas grabbed her wrist and flung her back to her previous positon. Sigh. Back to square one.

"I wasn't done with you yet," He whispered. Namine sighed in an annoying tone. She sucked in a breath.

And screamed as loud as she could.

Roxas let her go and fell backwards onto her bed. Namine quickly opened her door and raced out and down the stairs. She stopped at the top and felt fear. The vivid pain raced back to her. Closing her eyes, she grabbed the railing and rushed down the stairs and headed for the kitchen wehre she could arm herself. Namine grabbed a fillet knife from the block and waited for him to come around the corner with that sex crazed look on his face. She heard hom get off her bed and walk towards the stairs... then, Namine really started to scream.

Heavy tumbles and bumps came form the stairs. Her worst fear had been imagined! Somebody falling down the stairs!

Rushing to his side, Namine saw that Roxas was laying flat on his back. He was laughing. Namine took a horrified step back. Roxas looked up at her.

"F.Y.I, just in case you didn't know, I'm fucking baked out of my mind. Secondly, I'm a skate boarder. I can take all sorts of unhumaine pain."

Before Namine could answer him, he had fallen dead asleep on the floor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

NAMINE herself had to drag Roxas up into her mother's room and put him to bed. He couldn't go into Cloud's room, because he could be back any minute. Her room was out of the question, Cloud came in a bugged her often. Her Mother's room was the solution. Cloud wasn't allowed in there, but Namine was. It was some type of mother-daughter bond that allowed that. If her mother WAS on call then she would be out until the next night, or morning of the next day, so they were safe there.

Namine's mother's room consisted of polished metal and pale blue. Flowers weither it be in paintings or black and white photographs, lined the walls. Her dresser was also of cold looking steel.

Namine layed Roxas down on her mother's bed and drew the covers on him. Namine creeped over to the window and opened it. Infront of the window was a matching daybed. Here is where Namine drew an old faded quilt and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

THE nest morning, Namine awke and was unaware of where she was for a second, then the events of last night struck her. Her eyes flew to the bed.

There was not a sleeping form in it.

Sighing in fear, Namine hastily pulled of her covers and with her cold feet thumping on the floor did Namine rush downstairs where the T.V was sounding.

Namine walked slowly down the stairs then dashed off into the living room.

Sitting on the couch was Roxas, who was holding a bowl of cereal and the remote in the other hand.

"Good morning," Roxas said cheerily. Namine stomped over to him and grabbed the remote from his hand.

"Why did you come down here?! Didn't you think that _**maybe **_somebody would be home?"

"But nobody is home, so HA." Roxas laughed. He was eating her favorite cereal!

"You're eating MY cereal!" Namine cried out. Roxas let the bowl thump onto the coffee table.

"WOAH! I'm sorry, Princess Namine!" She liked the ring of it. 'Princess Namine'. She dismissed the thoughts and continued to scold Roxas.

"Why did you come to my house dead stoned?"She demanded. Roxas picked up his bowl again.

"I told you... I wanted to see you," He was tempted to use the word, 'again' but decided not to.

"So, what are you doing today?" He questioned. Namien thought about it.

"Well... laundry... cleaning... I've got ot run to the store-"

"Cool. When are we leaving?" Namine was revolted. _**We**_? Since when was he staying?

"Who said you're coming?" Namine said. Roxas shrugged.

"I'm sure you need a strong, handsome male to help you with your chores. Just so you know, I make wicked muffins." Namine couldn't help but laugh. She sighed.

"Fine then, I guess you can tag along..." Namine was instantly happy that he stayed.

"Trippy. Can I use your shower? I smell like a rampet pig," Namine smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right this way." Roxas jumped up and layed his bowl in the sink.

"I'll wash it later." He promised.

Once up the stairs at a slow pace, Namine handed him a towel from the linen closet. Turning around, Namine opened the door beside hers. Cloud's room.

Cloud's bedroom was soooooooooooo messy, I can't discribe it. (OR I'm just too lazy... imagine what Cloud Strife's bedroom would look like. o.O) Namine jumped over some bowls and clothes untill she reached his closet. Namine pulled out a black and white checkered shirt and a pair of jeans and a belt just in case. She hopped over the jungle again.

"Indiana Jones is back from the Temple of Doom," Roxas said when Namine came back.

"That was random," She laughed. He smiled.

"I know... that's why I said it." Namine led him to Clouds bathroom.

"I'd offer my bathroom, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to come out smelling like vanillia and strawberries." Roxas smirked.

"Try me," He said. Namine shrugged.

"Fine then... come smelling out like a girl," Roxas said nothing, but before they left Cloud's bathroom, Namine grabbed the black and baby blue straightener from the counter.

"Mwahahahaha. I got it back." Roxas just stared at her.

Namine pointed to her bathroom and led the way. Inside was a pink shower curtain with the zodiac signs all over it. There was an array of styling products and hair brushes on the counter and the whole room had the over powering smell of strawberries. Roxas hooked his thumbs into his jeans.

"Nice... I think the pink is totally you," Namine threw the clothes at him jokingly.

"Get showered you manfailuer." Roxas laughed and shut the door behind him. Namine headed to her own room and started to dress herself, worn blue jeans and a Three Days Grace band tee that she got from her brother when he acidentaly ordered a girls shirt instead of a guys. Namine opened her closet and took out the infamous boots that Kairi had dubbed, 'The Hooker Boots'. For Halloween last year, Kairi found a pair of boots in heer mother's room and went to school as a witch. (Ironic? I think not.) She wore the boots, fishnet pantyhose and a short Tinkerbell style witches costume when she realized that only her and Kairi, (Who was the Wicked Witch of the West,) dressed up for Halloween. They had a laughing fit about it all through-out the year.

(A/N: I remember this year for Halloween, my friend, Shyelle and I went out Trick-or-Treating. Now, if you have been reading my other fic, _**Reset My Memory **_then you'll know that I'm 13 and so this year was out last year for collecting candy. We went to this guys house across the street from my house and I had my little brother and her little sister and her friend with us. So, the guy opens the door with a bowl of candy, (it was plastic I soon discovered,) and offers us some. The little ones take some candy and I do as well, but the guy takes the candy back when Shyelle was trying to take some. He said, 'Aren't you a little too old to be taking candy while Trick-or-Treating with your kids?' Shyelle started to cry because she was always a little saddened by her body image. Truthfully, both her and I are quote, 'More to love,' if you get what I mean. I got so mad that I flipped the guy's candy bowl upside and called him a ,'Stupid cunt sucking fuckhole.' Not my best choice of words, but I'm getting there! Why this is relevant, I don't know, but I got my older brother to egg the guys's house and car. Mwahahahahaha.)

Anyway, when Namine was changed, she heard teh bathroom door open... then, her door opened. Roxas stood in the doorway with the pink fuzzy towel hanging on his narrow hips, exposing his chest. His body wasn't toned like hell, but there were traces of a six-pack on his tummy. Turning red, Roxas sheilded himself by the door.

"Jesus! I'm sorry!" He cursed. Namine turned her head.

"No! I-" She turned right around.

"Go back into the bathroom and I'll leave for you to change in here!" She told him. She could hear Roxas groan.

"But it's steamy in there!" He whined.

"You wanna change right here or something?" Namine said with sarcasm.

"Now that sounds like and idea." He teased.

"Go back int othe bathroom!" Namine barked.

This was going to be a long, _**long **_day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Hello again, my faithful reviewers! THanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, as usual. Something has come to my attention, however. Guess what it is? I LOVE YOU ALL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Also, I give credits for the songs in here! They are not mine!

Trip

Hedley

Iris

GooGooDolls

The Words (I Love You)

Natasha Bedingfield

Later Taters!

.kittykute


	6. No Muffins

Chapter SIX

No Muffins

A/N: Hey! You've stumbled upon my story once again. Great. Oh yeah... what was I gonna say... umm... yes!

LAST CHAPTER I HAD THE SONGS WRITTEN DOWN WRONG! Hehe... I put down _**Iris **_by the GooGooDolls when I actually had down _**Just Like You **_By Three Days Grace. I orignally had Iris as the song Kris sang, but I couldn't find the right lyrics for my document. SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! 3

Also, I'm reading my reviews and I've noticed that people are saying how great my story is. (Scratches forehead.) Really? I never thought my story was so totally popular. WICKED!!! It's just weird because I critisize myself alot, so hearing that my sotry is the best really makes me smile. THANKS A BUNCH!!!

_**Also, I'm so, so sorry it took soooooooooooo long to update! I've been grounded for a week and so it's taken my a long time. Again, I'm sorry!**_

**ATTENION! MAJOR SORAXKAIRI FLUFF IN HERE!!!**

REVIEWERS: I THANK YOU!!

LOVE,

.kittykute

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

THROUGHOUT the day, Namine got her weekend chores down with the help of Roxas. She got her laundry done, she cleaned all four bathrooms and washed the kitchen floor. When the duo finsihed, Namine sighed in relife.

"God, I never knew you could clean like that!" Namine exhauled. Roxas pulled off his yellow rubber gloves and took off his white bandanna.

"Neither did I," Namine beamed at him and he smiled back. After an awkward silence, Namine turned away.

"Go wash your hands!" Namine demanded. Roxas saluted her.

"With pleasure!" And he raced off to the bathroom to wash his hands. Namine smiled as he dashed off. Damn, was he ever a cute, childish guy. Namine leaned on the stick of her mop.

_**"But the question is, Namine. Are you going to pull your pants down for me or are you gonna bring that heavy baseball bat down onto my head?" **_The baseball bat still lay on her bedroom floor, for sure. Namine sighed.

Roxas was so different when he was sober then stoned. When he was sober, he was the happy joking guy that made her laugh. When he was stoned, he was a horny little dag who couldn't keep his hands to himself. To be truthful, she was still scared of him forcing himself on her, but he was sure that she was safe if he wasn't doing drugs.

Namine started to hum to herself and she didn't even notice Roxas coming in beside her.

"Did I ever get the chance to tell you that you have an awesome singing voice?" Namine jumped back and dropped the mop. Roxas strolled over to her and picked the mop up that was at her feet. Slowly, he handed her the mop and made an effort to touch her hands with his.

"Klutz," He whispered and walked into the kitchen. Namine drooped. What a way to screw up a perfect moment.

"Thanks," She said, but she wasn't very sure if she meant it or not. Roxas jumped up and sat down on the kitchen counter and yawned.

"I should be getting home as soon as I make my muffins. I'm in a Battle of the Bands tomorrow," He sounded terribly excited.

"Really? You mean your band with Axel, Demyx and Sora, right?" Namine questioned. Roxas smirked.

"Totally. You wanna come?" A smile came to Namine's lips.

"I don't think I should, I mean with Milly..." Roxas beamed and crossed his legs on the counter.

"That's the beauty of it. She's not coming. Actually, I don't really think she's interested in that sort of thing. She kind of a plastic, you know? I didn't even want to date her, Axel made me go out with her, but she's too much of a bitch." Namine grinned. Roxas changed the topic.

"So, what are we going to go next?" Namine let her head fall backwards so she stared at the ceiling.

"I think we can go shopping," Roxas hopped off the counter.

"Cool. Can we get stuff for my muffins?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

TOGETHER, Roxas and Namine walked into the small bakery across the way from Namine's house. When they walked in, a bell tinkered and the smell of freash baked bread over whelmed them.

Roxas was carrying Namine's bags which included, tomatos, ketchup, a box of salt, some ground beef, semi-sweet chocolate, flour, ice, peanut butter, come spices and dried herbs, salad dressing and some powdered sugar. Roxas sniffed the air.

"Hey, I'm the one making the muffins! Why are we here?" Namine smiled.

"I want some coffee," She said simply. So, Namine walked up to the desk and ordered a large bag, (Literally, it was a linen sack full of coffee beans,) and ordered two cream puffs.

"Am I having one?" Roxas said in a cute voice. Namine laughed.

"Of course not! They're both for me," Namine said in a conceited voice. When the cream puffs came, thought, wrapped in napkins and swirled with chocolate, Namine bit into hers with malice. The cream ended up on the corners of her mouth. Roxas laughed.

"You got something on the corners of your mouth. Here," Roxas dragged his finger over the corner of her lip, making the cream stick to his finger. He popped it in his mouth.

"Tastes good," Namine laughed and handed him the other cream puff.

"So you don't go medival on mine," Roxas took a bite of his and chewed.

"This is good,"

So, the duo continued to stroll down the side walk, eating their pastry and talking. Roxas suddenly stopped. Namine stopped with him. Twilight had just started to creep upon the town and darkness was about to cloak the houses and alleys.

In Twilight Town, on weekend nights you stayed off the streets unless you wanted to get attacked by the skateboarders that drove around town.

True enough, as they walked up the street, people started to close their shops and lock their doors. THe street lamps started to flicker on. Roxas took a look at the lamps.

The sound of skatewheels rolling across the cobblestones reached their ears.

"Ahh, shit," Roxas cursed. Looking around for a way to hide, Roxas dove into an alley with the bangs in his hand and Namine at his side.

"Why didn't we come in earlier? This would never have happened!" Roxas cried out to himself. In anger, he kicked a metal trash bin to his left and sent a puzzled raccoon running. Namine looked around.

"I know how to get home from here, down this alley and across the street, right?" She said with an air of cheeriness. Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. The howls of laughter from his friends echoed throughout the streets. Roxas handed her all the bags.

"I have to go see them. Get back and I'll come see you later on," His eyes had a tinge of worry in them, but when he smiled, the nervousness faded.

"OK, I'll keep my window open," Namine forced a smile.

"See you M.J," Roxas joked. Namine waved good-bye while clutching her bags with her other hand.

"Bye, Peter." She whispered.

He was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"ROXAS! I thought you were lying dead somewhere. Where did you go last night?" Demyx echoed across the street. Roxas started to walk up the street to where Axel, Demyx and Milly were waiting. Sora was no where to be seen.

"I went... out," Milly, who was standing on the back trick-bars of Axel's BMX bike, jumped off and raced to her boyfriend and collided with him. She showered him in a storm of passionate kisses and gripping hugs. He returned the kisses... but without the usual feeling he had before. Milly noticed this.

"What's wrong, baby? One night seemed like forever you know. We've got alot of catching up to do," She hinted. Roxas pushed her back.

"Maybe later," He said. He walked up to Axel, who was smoking a cigerette and leaning up on his handle-bars. The two friends clasped hands.

"Roxas,"

"Hey, man." Roxas said half-heartedly. Axel sniffed the air.

"Something smells like... strawberries and vanilia," He murmured, Axel took a quick, darting look to Milly, who was waiting about three meters away. Axel grabbed Roxas's collar and dragged him forwards.

"Have you been with another girl? Is that why you left last night?" Roxas broke the grasp.

"No! I - I just took a shower," Axel howled with laughter.

"A shower? Usually you don't come out smelling like a chick, Roxas. What's up?" Roxas shook his head.

"Nothing, I just came out to say that I'm not going out with you guys tonight, I've got to go home and sleep, I'm totally tired." At least that part was true.

"Why? Being tired never stopped you before! C'mon, Roxas! Let's go out! Where's your board?"

"I told you, I'm not coming. I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow," Roxas turned on his heel and marhced right past Milly, who grabbed onto his arm. He pulled away.

"Roxas! What's with you?!" She cried out, almost in tears. Roxas looked over his shoulder. He sighed inwardly. He was so totally gonna get killed for this one.

"Milly, it's just not working between us. I'm sorry," Milly started to girggle out words.

"B-but.. .you said that you loved me!" She cried out. Roxas grinned and thumbed his nose.

"Times change, Milly. And so have I." Roxas saw Axel jump off his bike and throw down his cigerette.

Roxas started to run.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ONCE Namine put away all the things she and Roxas bought, she went up to her bedroom. She was surprised to see a note on a sticky-note on her door. It read:

**Namie,**

**I'm out at a friends house until Sunday night. Mom said she would be home Sunday morning. DON'T BRING HOME ANY LOST PUPPIES!!! -Cloud. **

Namine sniggered. How ironic. She crumpled up the note and moved on into her room.

Roxas's dirty clothes were folded nicely on her dresser. His towel was there too. His skateboard was leaned up agenst her wall and the window was shut. Namine moved over to her bed and opened the window. It was a chilly night, hopefully, Roxas would come back, (I'm tempted to use the word 'home.') because it was cold outside. Namine rested her arms on the ledge and began look-out for him.

After about fifteen minutes, no sign of him was seen. Then, suddenly, a ringtone sounded. Namine turned to her dresser. It was coming from Roxas's pants!

Curious, Namine slithered over to his pants and dug into his right pocket. In her hand was a small, pebble shaped cell phone. It was midnight blue and The Art of Dying was singing from it. A small LCD screen blurbed, '1 text message from: Milly,' Namine looked out her window to see of Roxas was coming, then quickly flipped open the flip phone.

She pressed the 'OK' key, and a message popped up.

'We'r thru? y? call me, love u,' The message made Namine want to revolt and smile at the same time. Milly and Roxas broke up! But Milly still loved Roxas... why did they break up? Was it because of Namine? She smield and shut the phone. She wanted to dance. Roxas broke up with Milly! Whoot!

Then she stopped.

"Wait a sec, why am I so happy about this?" Namine sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. Her sketchbook lay on her floor and it was open to the picture of Roxas leaning up agenst the wall in his uniform. This picture was frightening.

"Do I like him?" She said to seemingly no-one. She picked up the sketch book and flipped through it.

For the past four or five months, all Namine had been drawing was Roxas, Roxas, Roxas! She blinked.

"No, I don't like Roxas! He's my friend! He's out of bounds! He's..." Namine clutched the sketchbook to her chest and leaned her chin up agnest the coils.

"...he's a skater," Namine finished. She fell onto her side, still clutching the sketchbook.

Now she understood why Roxas wouldn't say anything to her if people were around. It was because his life was filled with dangerous, awful things and Namine... she was as pure as carbon.

Maybe he didn't want Namine to start smoking or doing drugs or something. Maybe becuase he didn't really like her as much as she supposed... or maybe he was gay.

Wait, no! He was with Milly...

Namine snapped her eyes open. Now she knew why. She smield to herself and rolled onto her back and stared up at her ceiling.

"He cares about me..." She started rolling back and forth.

"Roxas likes me!" She cried out. Then she sat up.

But she she like him back? It was a risky question. Roxas smoked pot and cigerettes had sex on a whim and almost never came to school. Namine was a squeaky clean virgin, never taken so much as a puff of a cigerette. But he liked her. She sighed. What's a girl to do?

Namine looked to her clock. It read 9:29. She yawned. Then her phone rang.

"I've got to stop being so jumpy," Namine said to herself. She lept off her bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Namine! It's Kairi!"

"Kairi! How are you?" Namine exclaimed.

"I'm still here, if that's what you mean. I'm coming back to school on Monday... but I still have this godforsaken nose peice on. I'm gonna kill Milly," She promised.

"Speaking of Milly, she and Roxas just broke up."

"Oh really? Did she dump him?"

"No, actually. He dumped her." There was a pause.

"Really? I thought she would be the one to dump him. I guess I was wrong. Well then. Sora has been coming down every day to see me. Is he ever sweet?"

"Yeah," Namine whispered. She clenched the phone tighter.

"Namine? Namie? Are you there?" Kairi continued to drawl. Namine shut her eyes, fighting tears.

_**Why does he like me? Why me, why not Olette or Kairi or soembody else? I don't want to like him, I don't want to end up like Milly... **_

"NAMINE!" She snapped from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go, Nurse Waylen is doing her rounds soon. I'm not even supposed to be on the phone at this time of night. I love you! See you on Monday,"

"Yeah, bye," Namine said tonelessly. She replaced the cord phone on the hook and got up.

Namine went over to lock her window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ROXAS darted behind a corner, wishing that he still had his skateboard with him. It would make life so much easier. The light in Namine's window wasn't on. He curved an eyebrow.

Roxas rushed over to the tree by her house that he usually went up and scampered up it. Steadying himself, Roxas leaned over and pressed his hand on the glass and then noticed something.

There was a shingled ledge near her window. Roxas's clothes were on the ledge along with his skateboard and cellphone hidden in his jean pocket. There was a small stickey note on the keypad of the phone.

_**I'm sorry. I understand now why you didn't want me in your life. And now that I understand, I don't want to be in yours. Namine.**_

Roxas read and reread the small, scribbled note over and over again. He sighed. She was right. It was wrong of him to try and get her to like him. Namine was a sweetheart, Roxas was a skater. It just didn't work. He clenched his fist with the note still in his palm. He took out a pen from his other jean pocket and started to smooth out the paper. After he was done, he stuck it to the window where she would see it. Roxas gathered his stuff under his arm and slipped his cell phone into his pocket.

_**"OK, Spider Man. Go back to your loney apartment." **_

_**"See you later, Mary-Jane," **_Going back tohis house seemed like such a lonely task now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

FOR reasons unknown, Namine decided to sleep in her mother's room that night. Her room was across the hall, so she could see Roxas gather his stuff and jump from the window at 10:30.

A part of Namine wanted to jump up and say she was sorry, but the other part of her said no. She felt like crying. But she knew it was the right thing to do.

She would save herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

NAMINE was awakened by a phone call the next morning. It was 11:06 when Namine sat up in her Mother's bed and picked up the phone.

"H'lo?" Namine said drowsily.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!" It was Olette.

"I am, thanks to you." Namien fell backwards and hit the pillow.

"What are you doing today?" Olette questioned.

"Well, I was going to sleep all day..." Just the idea sounded inviting.

"Oh, sorry! Well, Hayner, Kairi, Sora and I were going to go to the beach today and Kairi wanted me to phone you and ask if you wanted to come!"

"The beach? Isn't it a little too cold for the beach?" Namine reasoned. She would say anything to sleep some more.

"Who said we were going there for the beach? It's the Skateboard Tournement today! Don't tell me you didn't know that?"

"I probably did but I don't want to remember it now."

"I'm sorry I phoned then, Namine. I didn't mean to wake you up, I mean, usually you're up at the crack of dawn..." Olette trailed off. Namine felt bad that she had upset her friend.

"I'm sorry, I... it's my time of the month and I'm just not up to-" She lied. Somebody was knocking on her front door.

"Sorry, Olette. Somebody is at my door," Olette giggled.

"OK, I'll hold on." Namien yawned again and slowly went down the stairs. She reached the enterance hall and unlocked the door. Before she opened it, she whispered to Olette;

"IT's probably Cloud, he forgot his keys on the table again," Namine pulled open the door.

Standing on her front pourch was Olette, Kairi, Sora and Hayner. They were all dressed and energized.

"Morning!" Kairi chimed. Her face was clear anf free from any hints of a broken nose.

"Hey, Kairi, where's your nose peice?"

"They took it off! They said that it wasn't really broken it was just... well, I dunno they drugged me and stuff but SURPRISE!!!" Kairi threw her arms about Namine's neck and clung onto her tightly. Namine returned the hug. Olette and Hayner hung back, carefully watching.

"So, are you coming?" Namien sighed.

"I guess so. Give me about a half hour. You wanna come in? I'll put on some coffee..."

Namine went upstairs and dressed. She straightened her hair and all along she thought about Roxas. She couldn't get him out of her head and it made her want to cry. But instead, she put on a happy smile and got dressed.

She came back downstairs with her hair done up in a large banana clip at the back of her head and a black and white pinstripe jumper Cloud had given her with black tights and a white turtleneck. (Sounds geeky, I know... but hey, in my minds eye, it looks good.) She raced down the stairs and found her friends hanging out on her living room.

"Okay, are we going?"

Namine left and note on the counter in case anybody came home and grabbed her keys and soem cash from Cloud's secret stash and he thought nobody knew about except Namine. They left the house and made their way to the train station where they bought tickets and waited for the train.

While waiting for the old rickedy train to come along, the four discussed their plans.

"Are we going to Cafe Wendell for lunch? I'm craving a panini," Olette said.

"Nah, that's way too expensive. How about ramen?"

"I just had ramen yesterday," Hayner said. Namien sighed.

"What about chinese food?" There was a pause.

"Sure,"

"That's sounds awesome!"

"Egg rolls!"

Five minutes later, the train cmae rattling along and the friends boarded and sat down. Kairi and Namine started to talk about the Tournement.

"I've been looking forward to this all year! Guess who's compeating?" Her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Who?" Namine questioned.

"Sora! And I think his cousin, Roxas is in the bands thing too, but only emos and ravers go to those things and you know about the stuff _**they **_do..." Kairi continued to ramble while Namine was out in her own world, neither happy, content or sad. Just a dull ache warmed her stomach.

When the train arrived at the beach, they were almost lost in a great big crowd of people.

Teenagers from all groups and cliques had come out to the event. Posers, goths, emos, Preps, plastics, jocks, nerds, skaters, ravers and vintages all crammed the beach and the local shops and stores along the way.

Namine, Kairi, Hayner and Olette hled each others hands in a line and made their way towards the main event stage was set up and a variety of skaters were practicing thier tricks for the judges.

The heart-melting scent of melted chocolate warmed the air from the Swiss chocolate shop acouple of blocks away and this made Namine's stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten anything that day and she was starving. Once they reached the main stage, Namien shouted over to speakers;

"I'm hungry! You guys want something?" Hayner was swaying to the beat playing on the speakers, but Olette heard her.

"Yeah! Get us... some sea salt ice cream and a corn dog!" She handed Namine 100 munny.

"I want the change!" Namine stuck out her tongue.

"I'll go with her," Kairi offered. Namine held out her and for her.

"After you, m'lady!" Kairi smiled.

"Piss off," She giggled. Together, the best friends wavered back and forth inbetween vendors and preformers, stoners and pregs untill they reached the food vendors about ten minutes later.

"I can't wait for the preliminaries to start," Kairi said.

"Yeah! I agree..." Namine's mind was in a whole other place. The person on the speaker phone started to talk."_**Ladies and Gentlemen! That was Rebirthing by Skillet, preformed by Avenged Over 60. Next, we have Build God, then We'll Talk by Panic at the Disco, preformed by Intamicy!**_" The name sounded vaguely fimiliar.It took them a second to get ready, the a voice boomed over to loudspeaker.

"Thanks, my friend. Hi! I'm Roxas from _**Intimacy, **_and this is out cover of my favorite Panic! At the Disco song."

"Great! What made you want to sing this song?" The announcer said. Namine stopped dead in the street and strained to hear Roxas's voice. Kairi, too, stopped.

"Namie? What's..." Kairi heard Roxas's voice over the loud speaker.

"Oh, Namine..." Kairi sighed.She knew what Namine had stopped for. Namine continued to listen.

"Well, I like the beat of the song and I like the band itself, so... we did a cover."

"Sounds awesome! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the band _**Intimacy**_, playing their cover of _**Build God, Then We'll Talk **_by _**Panic at the Disco**_!"

Namine heard the instruments start to tune up, Namine looked around, searching for the SoundStage.

"Namine!" Kairi shouted out, but Namine let go of Kairi's hand and made a dash for Roxas... where ever he was. Kairi ran after Namine.

The people didn't give way when Namien ran. Hell, she thought, I don't even think that they care.

Roxas's charmed, boyish voice sounded over the soundsystem.

It's these substandard motels on the (lalalalala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street.  
Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing  
Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.  
The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very (lalalala) eyes.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin  
Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie  
She's getting a job at the firm come Monday.  
The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney  
moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.  
Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy.

Yeah (Yeah)

And not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin"  
Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"  
as he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before,  
after he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact.  
There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)  
Between her and the badge  
She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind.

Along with the people inside  
What a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses.  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses  
It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses  
At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains  
And a few more of your least favorite things.

Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy  
Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy 

NAMINE noticed Roxas bouncing around on stage with the flame colored Axel, the blond haired Demyx and the brunette, Sora. She ran even faster and broke through the crowd just as the mesmerizing violins broke through. Roxas was bobbling his head along with the beat, then jumped up on a huge speaker and started to sing again.

"Raindrops on Roses and girls in white dresses. It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses, At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains and a few more of your least favorite things!" Once Roxas finished his chorus, instead of finishing, he threw his microphone over to Sora, who caught it in his left hand and continued to strum.

Then, Roxas jumped into the crowd.

Namine gasped and tripped backwards and was almost trampled by the gushing crowd around her. Roxas, who was being carried by the crwod, just passed above Namine.

Without thinking, Namine shot out her hand and grabbed his.

Sure, alot of people were holding onto him, grabbing at his hands and legs, but when somebody held onto his hand softly, it was then did his attention waver and he saw her.

Namine was grasping on his hand, with a determined look on her face.

"You came!" Roxas cried out in surprise.

"Yeah!" Namine smield back.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out. The crowd carried Roxas back up onto the stage and thier connection was broken. Roxas was driven back to the stage where he was pretty much thrown back onto. Roxas landed on his feet and turned hastily around and looked for Namine.

The song had ended and they were supposed to exit the stage, but the crowd were calling for an encore, and they were the last band up, so the director gave them permission to do another song.

Namine was jumping on the balls of her feet when she finally decided she had to launch herself up up to the stage edge. She pushed herself between the fans.

"Roxas!" She shouted, it seemed like Roxas was still searching for her. That's when, dispite her quiet, deminutive self, Namine pulled herself up ont othe stage. Roxas saw her and held out his hand.

"Why are you sorry?" He questioned.

"Why?" Namine asked. Roxas pulled out about eight or so tickets.

"Look, I don't know what you're in to, but I have tickets for a play, a movie, the opera or Motor Cross racing. Take your pick and we'll go," The roar of the crowd demanded another song.

"I hardly think that this is the time to ask me out..." Sora tapped on Roxas's shoulder.

"Hey, Namine! Roxas, what song should we do?" Roxas pondered for a second.

"River Below,"

"Hey, Sora," Namine answered.

"Is Kairi with you?" Sora asked hopefully. Namine turned around nad instantly spotted her redhaired friend in the crowd. Namine ran to the edge of the stage.

"Sora wants to see you!" Namine called out to Kairi, who looked utterly lost in the mob. Namine pulled Kairi up on stage and Sora immediantly grasped Kairi's wrist.

"Hey, lover," Sora smiled.

"Hi," Kairi squeaked.

"How's your nose doing?" Kairi felt the bridge, Sora bent up and kissed the tip of her nose. A blush escaped her cheeks.

"I think you look radient," He whispered. He took both of her hands.

"I think you look pretty radient too," Kairi giggled. The pressed forheads together.

Namine and Roxas observed the scene with the same expression and thoughts in her heads.

_**What I'd give for somebody to love me like that, **_Roxas and Namine turned to look at each other.

"So, is it a date?" The crowd began to hiss. Roxas finally took notice.

"Gimmie a second," He said and jumped onto the edge of the stage, his wallet chain dangling and making gentle clinking noises.

" I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" Roxas shouted out int othe crowd. They began to rawr, getting pumped up.

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU! I WANNA HEAR YOU SSSCCCRRREEEAAAMMM!!!!" The crowd screamed at his hand.

Namine awed at his stage presence. He got the crowd so jumpy with his actions and movements that in less then a minute, Roxas had the entire crowd fired up.

Sora tossed Roxas his microphone and Demyx fired up his drumset and Axel started yo play.

"I'm sick an 'I'm twisted. I'm broken you can't fix it. Don't make me or 'cause I'll do it! Red button then we'll all go! Into the River below! I'm running from the inferno! They'll think I'm insane, but you all know my name. Into the River below! I'm running from the inferno! I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame..." Roxas started to scream with the chorus, and the crowd went totally wild.

Namine and Kairi, who were safely off to the side where the pyrotechnics were getting set up, (Joke,) listened with keen ears. KAiri was smiling and cheering with the occasional cry of 'Go Sora!'

Forcing a smile, Namine remembered Roxas smile.

"_**I don't know what you're into...**_" She smiled. The song ended and Sora came running off the stage and jumped at Kairi and hugged her.

"Man, Kairi! I didn't think you'd come!"

"I didn't know you were playing _**today**_, I mean, you asked me last week..." Sora smiled.

"I'm happy you're with me," Kairi grinned. Roxas shuffled off the stage. He stood beside Namine and playfully punshed her shoulder.

"So, are you coming with me?" Just before Namine could open her mouth, Axel popped up from the stage behind them. Namine noticed that he hadn't even looked their way when Namine came on stage. Axel put a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"So, you coming to the after party, Roxas? Milly misses you, you know."

"Milly and I arent' together anymore," Roxas said calmly. Axel's smile aded into a scowl.

"Yes, you are. Milly didn't break up with you," Axel took attenion to Namine who was standing beside Roxas.

"Aren't you that broad that stood up for Katelyn last week?" Axel hissed.

"Yeah, I am." Namine said fearlessly. Axel took his hand off Roxas's shoulder. He bent down and smiled senily.

"Listen up, Namine. Roxas and Milly are together, he's not into you, OK?"

"Hey!" Roxas called from behind Axel.

"Why the hell would he want you anyways? You're an ugly little wannabe. You're flat and sexless. Get out of here before you get hurt, silly girl." Axel sneered.

Namine was close to tears.

"N-No..." Namine murmured.

"Axel, I want you to piss off, OK? It's none of your bussiness who I'm into," Roxas protected. Axel turned.

"Oh, really now? What would you think would happen if I told Milly about you and her? She'll kill her first before she went after you," Roxas pulled Namine by the wrist so she hid behind him.

"Go away," Roxas said. Axel gave him a grim, blood curdling smile.

"Fine. I'd watch my back, if I were you, Namine." Axel advised. It was then did Namine notice the hunger in Axel's eyes, the sexy slyness that only came out when men were in desire... dear desire...

Namine backed away.

"Fine, I'll phone you later tonight. Till then, Namine." And he was gone. Namine exhauled. Man, was he ever creepy! Roxas turned on his heel with a happy smile on his lips.

"So, are you gonna go out with me or not?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!

I got grounded... grrrr... damn Dad...

Anyways, please review!

Catch you on the flip side!

.kittykute


	7. Liars are Better Friends then Theives

Chapter Seven

Liars are Better Friends then Theives

A/N:

I'M BACK!!!

Sorry about the delay, my computer WAS over eight years old, now that I have a new one, NO

WORRIES!!!

But this thing is acting gay, but what the hell. I have to live with it.

Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.

ESPECIALLY **X-The-Random-Vampire-X**.

You inspired me to keep on going with this.

I salute thee.

(Lick and salutes you.)

XxXxX

Namine shut her eyes and sighed. She seriously didn't want to become involved with Roxas. She had too much to look forward to in her future. Kids, a respectible living... not hooking up with some druggie who says a couple nice words and sweeps her off her feet. No.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to get home." Roxas was just about to say something before Namine turned on her heel and stomped off, regretting her actions.

Why had she been such a retard?! He was a druggie. A stoner. HE DID WEED FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!!!

God knows what else he did to sooth his mind.

She rushed off the stage... only before side brushing some guy.

His shoulder totally caught Namine off gaurd, and sent her hurtling into the curtains beside her. She stumbled and fell onto her butt.

"Hey, whats your problem?!" The guy cussed. Namine looked up.

"I'm going to my bloody fucking role on stage and dumbos like you are fucking around on our stage. Whoever you're chasing, he isn't gonna fuck you," Namine was shocked.

Although, he was quite cute, with dark red hair and back-brown eyes, Namine felt a sudden rush of anger coarsing through her veins.

"What do you mean, 'My Problem'? You bumped into me!" Kairi instantly went to her side.

"Hey! I know you! You're Ashley Scene! You're in the Eleven B class at Twilights High!" The red haired scene kid smield and flipped his red hair.

"Nice one, sweetheart. You know my name. Now go fuck yourself," Completely appaled, Kairi fussed anger.

"Hey! Don't take it out on her!" Namine stood in front of Kairi. Ashley chuckled and flicked her forehead with his finger.

"You're keen, aren't you? Listen up. I suggest that you-" For a fletting second, Roxas and Ashley connected gazes. Ashley smiled and pushed Namine's shoulder away, moving her.

"Well, if it isn't Roxas! What rock have you been hiding under, man?" Roxas stayed silent. Ashley boomed a laugh.

"Gone mute, haven't you?" He laughed again.

"Don't act smart."

"Oh really? What did I ever do to hurt you?"

"You know you screwed up my only chance with _**her**_." Namine blinked. Was he talking about her?

"Oh, Chantel? Yes, I remember her. She was great in bed..." A look of pure anger was on Roxas's face. He dropped his guitar and got right up in Ashley's face.

"Listen. I want you to fuck off and leave Namine alone..." Ashley snapped his gaze to Namine, who was standing beside Kairi, clutching hands. Who the hell was Madeline?

"Namine, is it? What a beautiful name," His tone totally changed! Namine growled.

Ashley took a step towards Namine in his black and white checkered converse.

"I'm very sorry about what I said before. I... I'm just so scared that Roxas here will beat me in the Battle of the Bands today. He's very good at what he does, eh?"

"I'm aware of that. Now, get out of my face." Namine seethed. Ashley smiled and looked behind him.

"I'll see you in class on Monday, Namine _**dear**_..." Turning on his heel, he locked gazes with Roxas.

"Oh, don't be so pissy, Roxas... what crawled up your ass and died?" In one swift movement, Roxas raised his arm, cocked it, and sent it hurtling into Ashley's face.

But he was too slow.

Ashley caught Roxas's fist and then gripped his wrist. Shock appeared in Roxas's eyes as Ashley speedily flung Roxas into the wall beside him, where a sickening crack was heard.

"AWW FUCK!" Namine heard Roxas curse. Namine, on purely on 'reaction', rushed to Roxas's side.

"Are you ok?" Namine pleaded. Roxas shut his eyes. Blood was trickling from his ears.

"Move it, Namine!" Namine was brutily pushed back onto her butt, (Again!) and Ashley came back again and delivered another blow to the side of Roxas's face.

"Get the _**fuck **_off of him!" Sora cursed, jumping wildly on Ashley's back. This time though, when Ashley turned around, Sora shined him, and punched his fist into his face, causing fury to scream from Ashley's mouth.

"You cock sucker!!!" Ashley screamed. He fled.

Namine quickly got up on her knees and crawled to Roxas.

"Jesus Christ, Roxas! She was just a girl! There are many others out there!" Sora said wisely. Roxas looked up to his favorite cousin and spat blood.

"You're wrong. Chantel was special. I loved her. There will be no others like her," Namine smiled weakly.

Was she jealous? Was she sad? Why did she feel like this? She didn't like him! He was a stoner, a skater, a reject... everything above! Namine stood up again.

"I hope you're...OK..." Roxas didn't notice. Why didn't he notice? Oh, God... Namine ran from backstage and into the crowd.

She lost herself in the music of the Green Day cover the people were playing onstage. She turned to see who was preforming on the stage.

Ashley was up there, but it wasn't him that she was interested in.

It was the onyx haired bassist singing back up on Ashley's right. He had snake bites on his lips, and one of his ears were pierced. He and tall and lithe, like a medival page, but he looks out his this world... as if he was an air head, up in the clouds... like he didin't care or something.

Once they stopped playing, Namine turned and ran from the crowd home.

XxXxX

For the rest of the night, and most of the weekend, Namine sketched. Thats all she did. She drew pictures of the cute emo kid, and Axel's flamed cheeks, Roxas's bleeding hand, and Kairi and Sora embracing.

The more she thought about it, the more she became jealous of Kairi, her best friend.

Kairi tried to phone her many times, as did Sora, but it was Roxas that she was waiting for. Although she was sure he didn't know her phone number, she knew he'd get her number somehow.

Namine layed back on her bed, her phone at her side. Waiting for it to ring. Willing it to ring.

"God, I'm such a loser," She said to herself. She wanted to scream as loud as she could. But he was making signals! They were so obvious! And she liked it...

At 1:30 on Sunday night, Namine found it terribly hard to sleep. There was only one thing on her mind.

Roxas.

Why was she so obsessed anyway?! It wasn't as if she was in love with hin, or anything...

Namine's eyes opened wide.

Oh, God.

She did love him.

She shivered. Why was it that she loved him?!

A scream wanted to escape her throat, but instead, she lept from her bed and darted into the hell. She bumped into the wall.

'I don't want to end up like Milly!' she thought in her head. She slowly made her way down the stairs, the echoing of her childhood ringing like church bells in her head.

Her house suddenly seemed too hot.

'Maybe I should go for a walk, cool myself down a bit...'

So, Namine escaped her house, and rushed down the block, not aware of the rolling of the skate wheels upon the street.

XxXxX

"Well, look what we have here. Miss. Prim and Proper of Rose Street," Namine turned on her heel. Grasping a skatebaord in his hand and a bag in the other was Sora. Namine only took a look at him, then turned her back.

"Look, Im speaking for Roxas here, but maybe you should give him a break..." Namine looked over her shoulder.

"A break? I dont own the guy, Sora. I dont eve like him," Sora gave her a look as he supposed he didnt believe her.

"Lets go for a walk,"

"No," Namine responded coldly.

"Dont take it out on me. I'll tell you about Chantel..." Namine stopped breathing. Did she really want to know? did she even care?

Did she want to care?

After a moments pause, Namine grinned.

"You sure know how to make me curious," She turned and walked beside him. The two made their way down the street and into a near-by park, without words. Namine tried to study his gaze. He seemed completely content with everything. Like everything seemed to be alright. AS if he was off in his own world of nothing.

Across the sandy park grounds, Sora made his way towards a set of black swings beside a huge maple tree. He dropped his bags and with a relieved grunt, sat down on the swing and stared off into the dark, everlasting night. Namine, who was beginning to get a little cold, sat down beside him and held onto the cold swings.

A minute passed by in total silence. Then, Sora spoke.

"Chantal was, in Roxas's opinion, the only girl who he ever really, truly loved or showed interest for. I remember when they first met, usually, when he meets girls, he'd run up to them and squeeze their boobs, or bite their neck, something to make them come back for more. But when he met Chantal, he didn't do any of those things, he just spoke to her. She was a bit of a head strong bitch, I didn't like her at first," Sora paused. Namine took his words in, much like a sponge.

"But she grew on me, and on Roxas. Then they started going out. He dropped drugs completely, he stopped smoking and drinking, he even smashed his bong on the sidewalk and ran it over with his skateboard," Sora chucked, but Namine was far from laughter. Actually, she was close to tears. Painfully close to tears.

"Then, Ashley came into the picture," Sora's tone changed.

"He's a manipulator, a bastard, someone who gets whatever he wants from his good looks and charm. But, as you saw, he isn't exactly naturally charming. He's a brute and gets jealous of random people. He wanted Chantal, but Roxas wasn't willing to give her up. But Chantal, on the other hand..." Sora trailed off. He smiled sadly, and kicked off from the ground and started to trail back and forth on his swing while Namine watched without another breath.

"Roxas loved her too much to give her a physical relationship. And personally, I think that's what she wanted from him." Namine forced a smile.

"Oh, really?" It didn't sound like Roxas at all. It sounded far from Roxas.

"Yeah, so... she went off with Ashley. He swept her off her feet, apparently, he made her feel too good for words. After Ashley completely destroyed Roxas, he dropped Chantal like an atom bomb. It killed her,"

"Literally?" Namine questioned with a sad tone.

"Yeah, literally. Bathtub, scissors... it wasn't pretty," Sora said. Namine's hand rushed to her mouth to cover her gasp. What a tragic way to end it all. Over a lost love who used her.

"That's tragic,"

"Oh yeah. And that isn't even half of it. Roxas went after Ashley and threatened to kill him. He nearly done it too. Nearly beat Ashley into a pile of shit and left him with a pair of scissors and told him to make up for what he'd done. Ashley crawled away and lived, of course. Then Roxas turned into a living mannequin. He started on some really trippy shit... hell, I don't even know all he did. But it fucked him up real bad." Namine started to swing back and forth on her swing.

"But he got over it, slowly, he became a miserable emo kid," Namine took a deep breathe, but then was cut off.

"Then you came along," Namine turned her head sharply.

"Me?"

"Yeah, after you started talking to him, he's been smiling and laughing. Then he dumped Milly, whoa... then he became even happier. It was amazing," Namine could only stare at Sora.

His life was slowly getting better because of her.

"I don't know what to say..."

"For the love of Christ, don't say it to me. Say it to Roxas," Sora bent closer to Namine and smiled.

"He really likes you, you know. He once called you his everything," Namine felt her heart jump.

"He said something like that..." Sora nodded his head.

"Yeah, he looked so happy about it too, I'd give anything to see him like that again." Sora started to stare into deep space again.

"It would make me so happy," Sora said quietly. He then beamed widely.

"But its your call. Speaking of call, you should phone him." Namine nodded her head and giggled.

"Whoa, this changes everything." Namine thought to herself. She stood up from her swing.

"Thank you so much, Sora."

"Don't thank me, just tell Roxas." Namine quickly hugged Sora and ran across the sand to the sidewalk where she started off home.

Sora watched as Namine ran home, and he hated himself for lying so viciously to her.

XxXxX

Ten minutes later, Roxas walked into the playground and sat down on the very swing that Namine had sat on. Sora was still on his swing, looking into the sand, looking hurt.

"What did you say to her?"

"Exactly what you told me to," Sora whispered. Roxas beamed.

"Awesome. Ashley is gonna fucking flip when he hears what's going on," Sora raised his head.

"This isn't right, you know that. Revenge isn't worth destroying a young girl," Sora said quietly. Roxas gave his cousin a dirty look.

"Revenge to me, right now, is worth everything. There isn't anything more important," He said with a sneer.

"Are you so sure about that?" Silence racked them, until Roxas jumped from his swing.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow," And he stormed away. Happy, but angered.

Roxas left Sora alone in the cold playground. Thinking...

XxXxX

A/N: Yeah, I know! Its short! But I will continue it tomorrow, I MOTHER FUCKING PROMISE!!!! I LVOE YOU ALL!!! FREE TIBET!!!

Katelyn.


	8. A Simple Warning

Chapter Eight

A Simple Warning

Authors Note: _**VERY IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ**_.

I give you full licence to hate me. I had full intentions of updating, but lately I've had alot of things on my plate that im working on. I hope you all can forgive me and the updates will be way more frequent then they have been, lol.

Lets see, whats new with me? Ummm... Im planning to move back home to Toronto to be with my family and my boyfriend and life is good.

Thanks to all of you who kept your patience. I really, really appreciate it.

Love, Katelyn.

XxXxXxXx

NAMINE sat at her desk on Monday, staring out into the playing field where a couple dozen or so kids were participating in gym. The boys were ruthless and violent, while playing lacross, and Namine immediently noticed Roxas, who was somehwat ball hogging and scoring the most points.

She couldnt help but feel a swell of pride beat in her heart. He was an amazing player, if only he wasnt so selfish. Namine frowned. His playing skills were alot like his social skills.

_Well, at least me means well, I suppose... _Namine thought to herself.

"Namine!" She snapped her head to see the person who spoke her name. It was Katelyn!

"Hey, long time no see! where have you been hiding?" Katelyn questioned. Namine smiled and hugged her friend while she was sitting in her desk.

"No where that you could find me," She laughed. Katelyn took a seat next to her.

"So whats new?" She asked. Namine sighed and lolled her head.

"Oh, you know... the usual." Katelyn smirked.

"So... whats going on between you and Roxas?" Namine choked on the water she was drinking from her water bottle.

"How the hell do you know?" A hiccup escaped her throat. Katelyn laughed.

"Its all around Campus. Its a Hot Topic, you know." Namine stared at Katelyn.

"I take it that you didnt know then..." Katelyn smoothed out her skirt and fiddled with her snake bite.

"What has everyone been saying?" Namine's voice turned to a whisper. Katelyn look around.

"Unless we dont want to be heard, I suggest we go for a little walk to the bathroom, Namine dearest." So the two friends exited the class and dove across the hall to the bathroom which was, thankfully, empty.

"So spit, whats people been saying?" Namine demanded. Katelyn leaned up against the counter and blinked softly.

"That you're a slut and that you're trying to steal Roxas from Milly,"

"They already broke up!"

Katelyn was shocked.

"Seriously?! What happened?" Namine stopped. Oh, God, she might think that she delebratly made Roxas break up with Milly.

"Well... I suppose things weren't working for them, and they broke up." Katelyn looked sceptical.

"They looked perfectly happy together before, Namine." Before as in before Namine came into the picture.

"Looks have be deceiving," Namine snapped. Katelyn rose her hands in defense.

"Dont snap at me, Im only trying to help." Namine suddenly felt extreame guilt.

"Im sorry, Kay, I didnt mean to..." Katelyn smiled.

"No worries, just... remember that everyone is talking about whats going on between you and him. Pretend you're like a celebrity, pretend that one false, stupid move could fuck up everything. Remember to keep your head above water and to stay safe. Dont go anywhere alone," Katelyn inhauled deeply.

"Milly is after you," Silence racked the bathroom walls. Namine's eyes widened. Fear crept into her veins and sweat started to leak from her pores.

"...why?" Namine demanded. Katelyn shrugged.

"I guess, she thinks that you talked Roxas into doing what he did..." Namine wasnt listening. She was focused on the door.

Milly had just strode in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh hai. Sorry this was so short, I had to post SOMETHING. LOL. More later on today. I assure you.

Love, Katelyn.


	9. Milly's Revenge

Chapter 9

Milly's Revenge

Authors Note:

I think that Im going to post shorter, but more chapters. Sound fair?

Thanks to all you amazing people who reviewed. I wouldnt be here without your support. I owe you my career.

Love, Katelyn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

THE only think in Namine's mind was escaping. The Fear made adreniline shoot through her nerves causing her to sweat even more. Milly stood before her and Katelyn, with two other girls who Namine recognized as Rebecca and Louise from her L.A classes. The door laughed behind the three girls, temping freedom, only to be blocked.

"What a surprise, its the little slut and her lesbian hoe," Rebecca chuckled. Namine felt tears threaten to fall down her cheeks.

"Ive been looking for you all day, Namine. I want to have a word with you," Rebecca and Louise walked psat Milly and gripped in Namine's arms, securing her. For some reason, she failed to squirm or try to break free. Milly took off her Pikachu backpack and slit it to the floor.

"Or maybe, words wont be enough." She whispered.

"Go fuck off, Milly! Shouldnt you be robbing a liqor store somewhere?" Katelyn cried out. Without noise, Milly turned on her heel and punched Katelyn in the spleen, causing her to spit and fall to the ground, clutching her side.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Milly demanded. A Nerve was popping out on her neck, making Namine tremble. She knew she was going to get hit. She knew she was going to get hurt, she was insanely scared.

"Now, as to where I was before," A crooked smile danced across Milly's lips.

"Im aware of you and Roxas, cunt," She said.

"And I dont like what you two are doing. Him and I arent together anymore," She paused and brought a switchblade out from her loose fittng blouse.

"But that doesnt mean you can have him," Rage was bubbling in her eyes, Namine could feel the power circling in Milly's body. She wanted to scream.

"I just want to send you a little... message. Something you'll remember. Something you'll die with..." She trailed off. She switched the blade, and a silver dagger spring from the hilt. Namine squirmed.

"Milly, arent you going a little too far?" Rebecca said.

"There is so such thing as going to far when it comes to revenge!" Mlly snapped. Rebecca stayed silent.

"What ever you do to Namine, you will get back a thousand fold, Milly!" Katelyn cried from the corner of the room. Milly, who had had enough of Katelyn, charged towards her. Namine didnt even have time to think. She thrusted herself from Louise and Rebecc'as grip and tripped towards Milly, and grabbed her by middle waist and pulled her down with her.

Then Milly screamed, and her scream was blood curdling. Surely, she hadnt hurt her too badly, Namine thought. Katelyn scrambled up and grabbed Namine by the hand and ran out of the bathroom. Once outside in the hallway, they stopped. Katelyn was breathing deeply. They could hear the moans of rage comming from Milly, but what she said next, neither of them had suspected.

"Oh, my baby! She killed my baby!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ROXAS was outside with Sora, when they heard the screams. They assumed that it was none of thier affair, so they continued to smoke up whatever roach they had left.

It was then did Namine and Katelyn rush past Roxas and Sora, and over to Katelyn's car, which was parked in the student parking lot. They clambered in and without seatbelts on, they rushed away from the parking lot. Staring after them, Roxas could hear the padding of another set of footsteps. He turned and was horrified.

Milly stood before them, _drenched in her own blood._

"Where are they?!" She demanded. Sora started to mumble something, and Roxas smirked.

"Someones on thier rag," He snickered. Tears started to pour from Milly's eyes. Admist her sobs, she wretched;

"That dumb bitch Namine just killed my baby... our baby, Roxas!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Hey, people! I hope you liked this chapter, i really like it. Lol.

Pleaaaaaaaaaase keep in reviewing! It makes me happy!!

Love, Katelyn


	10. Homecomming

Chapter Ten

Homecomming

A/N: Hey again!! How are my favorite readers? Good, I hope.

But I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, I kind of thought it was sort of shitty... maybe because i rushed it or whatever... lol...

But I hope you like this chapter, and enjoy!

Love, Katelyn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ROXAS was completely still. All he did was breathe, and even as he did, he could feel the anger pulse through his veins. He closed his eyes and could hear Sora trying to get his attention, Milly, and the people who were now surrounding them. Roxas snapped his eyes open.

"You little whore! You told me you were on the pill!" Milly looked shocked.

"What?! I didnt say that-" Without any type of warning, Roxas stepped forward and slapped Milly across the face. The newly formed crowd gasped.

"Fuck you, Milly! Fuck you!" Turning on his heel, Roxas darted from the scene and grabbed his board and started to wind down the street towards Namine's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Katelyn dropped Namine off, she raced around the house, locking all the doors, windows and closing all the vents in the house. The last thing she needed was for one unwanted, unexpected person to come in, beat her and leave her for death.

Once her task was done, she sat on her bed and shut her eyes. It was then that she realized what she had done, she had aborted Milly! She killed a small, infant fetus that was growing inside her stomach.

It was then that she remembed the movie, Juno. She loved that movie and felt like she had to make it all up to Milly. But how? There was no way that Milly would get anywhere near Namine without her beating Namine for a inch of her life.

She contimplated her options on what to do next, about school, about Milly and her life... but most of all, she thought about Roxas. What will he do when he realizes that Milly was pregnant and that Namine aborted her? Was it... Roxas's child? The idea made Namine shiver, but she couldnt help but feel sorry for both Roxas and Milly. For Roxas, because he nearly had the burdan of being a teenage father, and with his streak of adolecent puntucality, the child wouldnt have been very well off.

Namine then thought of the life of the child if it had been born. It would probably be deformed, because of all the drugs Milly had consumed, and for all the crap Roxas had done to intoxicate his system, it must have passed through Roxas and into Milly...

Through all her contimplations, Namine barely noticed that her window had opened until Roxas came into her view.

The sight of him very nearly made her scream, but instead, a small squeak excaped her throat. Roxas smiled.

"God, you sound so cute when you're scared," He said.

"What do you want?!" Namine demanded. Roxas shrugged and turned around slowly to admire all the drawings on Namine's wall.

"You drew all of these?" Namine stayed silent, but Roxas made no move as to made her answer him. On her left wall were some of her sketches of Roxas. He smiled when he saw them.

"As Ive said before, you have amazing talent. Amazing... amazing..."

"Why did you come here?" Namine demanded, Roxas turned galiently on his heel and smirked a dashing smile.

"To see you, of course." He valiently tried to keep his anger from bubbling over, he wanted to skin her alive and fuck her stupid at the same time. He supposed it was his way of liking her.

"And also, Id like to talk to you about Milly," Ice cold fear plauged Namine's body. She heard him sit down on her bed, but she didnt actually feel it. She went numb with fear.

"I want to let you know that Im not angry, or mad," _Lies, lies, lies, _his inturnal voice chimed, but he ignored thier plea.

Her un-done hair had fallen gracefully to her shoulders, and Roxas gently pushed the blond curls away from the neck, and he gently started to nuzzle the nape of her neck.

"Infact, I wish to thank you," His words sent shivers down her spine.

"I would have hated to bring a child into this world," _Not when I still have my revenge to plan._

"I... I agree..." Roxas smiled innocently.

"Why did you do it, Namine? Why did you abort my ex-girlfriends baby?" _Oh, shit_, Namine thought, _he thinks I did it because I want him..._It wasnt a lie. She wanted him. More then any man she'd ever dreamed of before. She wanted his soft skin to trail over hers, she wanted to grab and pull his hair, she wanted his tongue in her mouth-

"It was an accident, I swear." Roxas cocked his gaze.

"An accident?"

"Yes," Namine gulped. Silence wracked them.

"Mhm," Roxas said.

Namine opened her mouth to protest,

But she was silence by Roxas's kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

ASHLEY was sitting on his bedroom floor, Brody was sitting on his desk chair playing with his PSP, and Edwin was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Everything was silent.

"Why the fuck isnt anyone talking?!" Ashley demanded.

"Its most likely because we have nothing to talk about, asshole," Brody said. Ashley threw a pair of boxers at his face. Edwin sighed.

"Im not looking forward to tomorrow," He said. Ashley groaned.

"You never look forwar to anything, you fucking emo faggot," Edwin rolled his eyes.

"Im not emo,"

"Then stop acting like it!" Edwin sighed and started to twirl his snake bites with his tongue.

"We're going to a new high schoo, whats to be excited about?" Brody demanded as he threw the elderly boxers towards the door. Ashley smiled noxiously.

"Because Im finally getting my revenge on Roxas, thats why," Edwin looked at his best friend with great sadness.

"You're going to break her heart, you know." He said sadly.

"Go choke on some Hawthorne Heights, faggot,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors Note: Hey, y'all.

I GOTS A JOBAT TIM HORTANS ROFL.

Im very happy. Lol. But anyways, please, please review. We've reached the 100 review mark! I intend on making it to 200 or maybe 300!

Lots o' Love,

Katelyn.


	11. OH SHIT SON

Chapter 11

Scream

_**Authors Note**_: So after a couple death threats and a misconception, Ive decided to update. ROFL. Sorry that I havent updated in forever, Ive been working uber hard. LOL. So I worked for 4 straight days for 8 hour shifts, and its killing me. And also, I got grounded, AGAIN!! Im still supposed to be grounded, but... lol... I found the internet box. xD And in another like, twenty minutes, i have to go clean my room. Fuck the world. Anyways, thanks to all you amazing people who reviewed for the last chapter. Im nothing without you.

Love, Katelyn!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Namine woke up the next day completely drained. At every small movement, pain jolted from every nerve of her body, making her want to scream. She soon over came the pain, and started to gingerly crawl from her bedroom to the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet seat and shut the door with her foot with a loud bang. It was 10:47, but she didnt care for going to school. Her thighs were sprinkled with blood that had ran down her legs and most likely on to the bedspread.

She didnt let the tears come untill she was sure that Cloud wasnt home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Late last night, Roxas came into her room and she had let him quickly take her. She felt no love, and neither did he, she was sure. Namine was then very sure that Roxas didnt love her, he was using her for something, something big. She wept over her stupidity, her nievity and the dirtying of her own body. She felt like a used car, a dead soul, an old dame. She felt as if she had given up a piece of herself to someone that didnt matter. And she wanted it back.

Namine had changed, but weither for the better was the question.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After lunch, Namine came to school. Her excuse as to why she wasnt there that morning was because she hadnt been feeling well. That part was true, she had supposed. She dreaded having to see Roxas that morning. But she knew he would be in the homeroom class after lunch. Sure enough, he came to class, a huge smile on his face.

A wanting to throw up engulped Namine. She wanted to kill the bastard, rip his guts out with her bare hands, but at the same time, she wanted to take him out into the hallway, scream at him, slap him around a little, then make out wildly.

"Good morning, Namine," He sat in the desk beside her. She flashed him a violent look.

"Whats wrong, Namie?" she nearly flinched at the use of her pet name. Anger started to bubble within her.

"Namine...?"

"Dont you 'Namime' me after last night!" The whole class turned to look at her. Roxas started to laugh.

"Just because I pushed you into the big puddle doesnt mean that you can freak out on me," Namine was outraged!

"Dont try and pull that kind of stuff with me, Roxas..." The classroom door opened, and in walked two students of which Namine had never seen before. One had a blonde mohawk, which was gelled firmly into place. He wore red plaid pants and a Ramones shirt with a torn collar. But it was the other boy that he was with that Namine looked at. He was the same guy who played in Ashley's band at the Battle of the Bands!

Roxas, too, obviously noticed who the other boy was, with his snake bites and styled black hair. Namine could see his hand clench as th teacher introduced them to the class.

"Good morning, Class. We have two new students admist us today. This is Jimithy Stone," Sensei pointed to the mohawked punk on the right. He bowed critically and flashed a smile, showing perfect, even teeth.

"And this is Cory VanGriffith," He flipped his hair. Half of the class swooned.

"I expect all of you to help these two out with thier commute this morning, and for the next few days. Im sure they dont bite," The Teacher said.

"Not unless asked too, my dear Sensei," Jimithy said softly. Namine could feel her eyes roll. The two new students sat down, and class began.

Roxas stayed firmly in his seat, eyeing Namine throughout the whole class, as if marking her, letting everyone know that she was his. Namine, of course, wasnt paying attention to the lesson, only to the world outside the classroom the birds and the trees which she would draw later.

The entire classroom seemed to dissolve, and Namine was left to draw idley on her work sheet. A squirrel, a tree, and a faceless skateboarder appeared along the boarders of her page -

The bell rang abruptly, snapping Namine out of her reverie. She hurried to gather her belongings. She looked beside her to see if Roxasw was still there, and she found that he was no longer sitting beside her, but out in the hallway. She scrambled to get up and ready for her next class.

She shot out the door – only to bang into some unknown obsticle that had appeared. She was flung backwards.

"Awwe, Im sorry, sweetie. You need help with that?" Namine looked up, and saw Ashley standing there, with a bright smile.

"Dont say you dont remember me? Im Ashley,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry, this chapter was so short! .

Please review!!

Lotsa love,

Katelyn.


End file.
